Merlins Sister
by Pendragon15x
Summary: Merlins unkonw sister turns up and suprises them all but where ha she been?


**My Second Merlin Story**

**Merlin's sister**

Merlin was one who tends to keep to himself and no one really knew that much about him which is why all but Gaius was surprised to find that he had a fifth-teen year old sister called Kia who had diapered when she was six and had been presumed dead after two years of looking for her. Merlin had always blamed himself for it but he tried not to think about it as the thought of her always made him cry.

It was just like any other day and Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Leon, Lancelot and Gwaine were on patrol. It was early morning and they had been out since yesterday morning and Merlin was already fed-up. Merlin sighed and Arthur heard it. "Problem Merlin?" Arthur glared Back at Merlin.

"No"

"No what?"

"No prat" Merlin grind his usual goofy grin.

"Idiot"

"Clotpole"

"Idiot"

"You already used that one" Merlin said his grin getting bigger.

"Merlin"

"Shut-up"

"Yes. You know me so well" Arthur said and Gwaine and Lancelot had to hold back a small laugh as only Merlin was allowed to laugh at Arthur or Princess as Gwaine called him. Just then Arthur raised his hand signaling them to stop and stay quiet.

Then they spotted her a young girl with long brow curly hair, white dress and a sword looking behind her and running in the distance. Arthur and the knight's followed where she was looking and saw around five men with sword's drawn running after her. "Come on" Arthur ordered his men and Merlin. They ran until Arthur haled them to a stop again shock across all their faces as they saw in the clear just in front of them was the girl surrounded by the men. But she didn't look scared. No she looked determined as she stood ready for a battle griping the hilt of the sword with white knuckles'.

One man laugh at her "you think you can fight all of us off at once little one" the other men laughed too.

She stared at the men for a moment then spoke "I might be little but it won't stop me trying" she said with more confidence in her voice than fear.

Arthur, the knights and Merlin who all stood still and surprised at how fearless the girl looked. That was when it started coming to Merlin. He knew her but how? And where did he know her from?

Just then one man ran fall ward to attack the girl but she dogged it and slipped under the sword and stabbed the man he went down piece of cake. Then two men ran at her, she turned sideways kicked one of them back, clashed swords with the other man, then turn back and stabbed the man she had kicked in the stomach. Then she turned and ducked out of the way of the other man's sword, they clashed swords five times before she cut his arm and in his moment of weakness cut across his chest, he fell dead. Three down two to go. One man ran fall ward, she had her back to him but somehow knew he was coming and just gamboled fall ward and turn stabbing him in the chest. He died shortly after. "Not bad" the man who had spoken before said razing his sword.

"I learned from the best" She smirked.

"And who might that be?" He asked confused.

"ME!" she shouted leaping fall ward and engaging in the fight. She jumped over the sword, as he aimed to her legs, nearly catching on her dress. Then she swung for his chest but he blocked her swing and batted the sword from her hand and off to her left. She then cart weald to her left dogging the swing from the man's sword and grabbing her own and then standing on her feet and fighting him once more hitting his sword time and time again as she failed to hit him. Finally she caught him not concentrating and being cocky about her failing and she swung for him and he went down to lie on the floor with his men that she had defeated in a matter of minutes.

Arthur and the knights were shock at how someone who looked so instant and defenseless could take down five men better that a lot of knights they knew. Merlin walked to her and Arthur reached out to grab his arm "what are you doing?" Merlin just pulled away and walked slowly fall ward. Arthur and the knights flowed behind him with the swords already out and ready to fight.

The girl turn fast and held her sword up to him and the knights. "Kia is that you?" Merlin asked stopping in front of her.

Her look changed to confusion "How do you-wait Mer-Merlin ha Merlin" she dropped her sword and went to run to him but Arthur stepped fall ward holding his sword out.

"It's ok Arthur she's...she's m-my sister" Merlin said smiling at her. Arthur and the knight's sheared the same look of shock that swiped across their faces at Merlin's words. Merlin ran to her and picked her up and swag her around hugging her, she hugged him back both shearing the same huge grin on their face and he put her back down. "How...i mean you were...and i...we thought-" Merlin cut himself off.

"I know. It's a long story and i mean _long"_

"Why haven't you gone back to Ealdor to mum?"

"I didn't really have a chance to"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked as his eyebrows pushed together in a frown.

"Well" she said looking to the men on the floor "I've been running for so long and then captured again only to escape and so on" She said razing her head to look at him again. "I couldn't go home they would find me it's too obvious and then i would have put mum in danger too. I couldn't i just had to run. There are so many people after me now that i wouldn't be able to fight them away from myself and her."

"Why are they after you? Kia what happened?" Merlin said in concern for his sister. "And when did you learn to fight." She looked at Arthur and the knights. "It's ok Kia there my friends Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot, Sir Leon and Prince Arthur." Merlin said pointing to them as he said there names.

"So you're the prince of Camelot? Well its grate to finally meat you." she said smiling.

"Why might i ask would that be?" Arthur asked confused.

"Well one of my captors had a prisoner who had lived in Camelot and she would tell me stories of how you and your knights had shaved her family and the kingdom so many times and how you had...well fought your own farther for what you believed in and about your loyalty to your people." Merlin laughed.

Arthur just gave him a hard glare and he stopped laughing. "Well it's nice to meet you too Kia." Arthur said "And who did teach you to fight like that? It was...well really amazing you are better than a lot of knights i know"

"I tough myself and thank you sire"

"Call me Arthur."

"Wait you tough yourself to fight like that?" Gwaine said stepping fall ward.

"Yes when i was nine i stole a sword while escaping and well when they came after me i just was well determined to get away but i knew i would never make it so i just made myself stay and fight. It just sort of came naturally and well that was when i decided to get some practice as i knew that there would be others and most of them a lot stronger. So while on the run i would practice when i could." she explained.

"How come you can fight better than most knights, are polite and you're not clumsy but your brother can't fight a fly, is not polite and is clumsy?" Arthur asked.

"Prat" Merlin muttered under his breath.

"Well any way we should be heading back to Camelot so let's get going and we should reach there by mid-day." Arthur announced putting his sword back in its sheath. They began following Arthur as they turn and headed back the way they came.

But Kia didn't follow. "Kia? Come on." Merlin said. Putting his hand out for her to take she hesitated and then picked up her sword in one hand and took Merlin's hand with the other and went with them.

They arrived like Arthur had said at mid-day back in Camelot. People were gonging about their biasness as normal. But Arthur, Merlin and the knights were all surprised at how Kia seemed fascinated by it all. She had a big grin on her face and was looking at everything with big wide brown eyes. They didn't get it sourly she had seen a town before so why did she look so amazed by it all?

Arthur went with the knights to inform his farther they were back and that Merlin's sister had moved into the town and would need a bed. While Merlin took Kia to meet Gaius. They walked in and Gaius was at his desk making Uthurs pain vial. He didn't bother to look up assuming it was Merlin. "Hello Merlin. How did it go?"

Merlin coughed to catch the physician's attention and it worked he looked up to see a young girl standing in front of Merlin smiling at him. "Gaius this is Kia" Gaius shot his eyes to Merlin and back on the young girl realizing who she was.

"Your sister Kia?" He asked.

"Yes"

"But i thou-"

"So did I, but she's not"

"It's nice to meet you Gaius" She said taking a step nearer. Gaius was too surprised to answer for a minute.

"Um yes its-it's nice to meet you too" He said still amazed at the young girl who he had met only once before when she was five a year before she was taken from her home, Hunith and from Merlin. "You've grown up quite a bit haven't you? I bet you don't remember me?" He said.

"No i do. You came to see my family two weeks before Merlin's 10th birthday." She said smiling even more.

"Ok so maybe you do then. Well we should get you a bed."

"Arthurs already sorting it" Merlin said.

"Ok you can shear Merlin's room if that's ok with him?"

"Of course it ok with me i have missed you so much." Merlin said smiling his goofy grin and squeezing Kia in his grip again.

Later that night two knight's had come in and put Kia's bed in the room and pushed it so it was next to the window and right against the wall and then they pushed Merlin's so it was on the other side of the room against the opposite wall. When they were done Gaius had made dinner and now they were all in bed. Gaius was asleep and even though Kia wanted to sleep Merlin had kept her up talking to her and asking her never ending questions. "So were you scared when you were first taken i mean?"

"I guess i" she passed yawning "i was yes"

"When did you escape?"

"About a month later but they caught me again so i stayed with them for a year."

"Does anyone know about you?"

"Only a few. It was how i escaped."

"Who knows?"

"Just some of the people who took me in. no one who is a big threat. I can handle them."

"You shouldn't have to _handle _anyone. I am so sorry it was my entire fault i should hav-"

"Merlin" she cut him off "you don't believe i balm you do you?"

"But it was my fault. They never would have got you if i had listened to you"

"Merlin it wasn't your fault and i would never blame you. I understand why you didn't listen i was a child and i used to lie about things all the time back then so you had no reason to believe me."

"How many times were you taken while on the run?"

"Oh i don't know but i do know it was too many, way too many"

"What was the worst time?"

"I don't know. I mean…well there was this one time when i tried to go home. I thought they had finally left me be. It was when i was twelve and i had been on the run and free for a year, my record time still, and i though because it had been so long that they had given up but when i was only about two hours from home and freedom they found me and i was weak because i let my guard down like an idiot. It was the worst for me because i was so close to freedom."

"Did any of them...hurt you?"

"A few but it was fine i was strong enough to get away using my magic."

They had fallen asleep after hours of talking well more Kia answering Merlin's questions but eventually she fell asleep when he stop to get a drink and came back to her asleep.

Kia woke up fairly early, got dressed and went out the room to where Gaius was already hard at work. He had put two plates out with a bit of bread on them and two cups of water on a small table in the corner of the room. "Good morning there is some breakfast over there it's not much but it's all i have" he said pointing to where the food was.

"It's more than i would normally have for breakfast. Thank you Gaius" she smiled and went to sit down and have her breakfast.

Gaius watched her with a smile on his face. He knew she must have been through hell but still she held her head high and was so happy and polite; she also knew how to make others feel happy just by the right choice of words. He wondered how anyone could want to hurt someone so instant and sweet. He watched as she ate the food gracefully and then drank her water. "I have sent you mother a message to say you are safe and that it is best you stay here for a while until it is safe for you to go home. She should get it tomorrow afternoon. I just though she should know."

"Thank you Gaius for all this you're a good man and good things come to good people." as she said it though Gaius couldn't help but think how wrong she was as she was a good person but she had no good things happen to her. Until now.

"You're welcome and you can stay as long as you wish" He said smiling at her and trying not to think about what she must have gone through.

"Thank you." she was so polite how could anyone hurt her? Gaius thought falling to keep the thoughts away. "Should i wake Merlin so he's not late?"

"Um yes i guess so" and off she went back up the stairs and into the room. When she walked it was more like she was gliding or floating around because she was so graceful in her movements.

She went over to Merlin and woke him peacefully. "Merlin it's time to get up" she whispered to him as she rubbed his left arm gently. "Morning." she smiled as Merlin's eyes fluttered open. "Gaius has your breakfast out ready for you." she told him

"Good morning. When did you wake up?" he asked confuses and still half asleep as he stood.

"About ten minutes ago. I'll leave you to get dressed" she said and then trundled out of the room. Merlin got dressed and was eating his breakfast.

"Kia do you maybe; want to go round with Merlin today? He can show you around."

"Do you mind?" she said turning to Merlin.

"No its fine" He said finishing up. "Come on then Arthur will be in shock to see me early and that is a face i am not going to miss the opportunity to see." He laughed and then Gaius watched as Merlin and Kia left the room.

When they were in Arthurs room Kia stood by the table near the door while Merlin went to wake him. "ARTHUR wake up." Merlin said opening the curtains.

"M-m" Arthur mumbled into his pillow then turn over eyes still closed. "What have i missed today? A meeting? Training? What?"

"Nothing you're on time prat. Now rise and shine"

"WHAT?" Arthur said shooting up into a sitting position and staring at Merlin in disbelief. "You woke me up on time?"

"Yes with a little help." He said looking over to where Kia was standing.

"Morning sir-Arthur" She said smiling.

"Gaius said i should show her around to day so she will be following me round." Merlin told Arthur.

"That's fine. I bet you didn't wake yourself up now did you Merlin?" Merlin didn't answer only smiled his cheeky grin. "Well don't forget we have training today" Arthur said smiling at Merlin and whipping the grin off Merlin's face. Kia just watched and laughed at the two acting like children. She loved it. For her it was so free, so fun, and so new. But even though she felt safe and free she knew better than to let her guard down. And so even though she was finally free from all the running she still held onto it after all being here now didn't change the fact that it had happened. But she would dodge some of Merlin's questions if she thought they would hurt him or she would tell a white lie only to protect him from her pain. She didn't want to loses this freedom by bring up the past. She just wanted to go with it and so she did taking in every last moment.

The day had been long but she had met new faces like Gwen who seemed really nice and she was sour her and Arthur had a secret love for each other. Then she had Met Sir Elyan, Gwen's brother, he was friendly and finally she had met Uthur who seem to be impressed at how well-mannered and how pleasant Kia was. Witch Arthur had told her was a rear thing as Uthur tends to look down on servant's even the nice ones. Then in training Arthur had wanted to see just how good she was and so did Elyan and Gwen who didn't believe the other knights when they said how good she was. But when she fought all the knights and beat Percival, Lancelot, Leon, Elyan and nearly Gwaine they soon saw that the knights had been telling the truth.

She and Merlin had got home and were having dinner with Gaius. "So how was your first day?"

"The best. Everyone is so happy and nice it's like a dream." She said as her smile grew on her face.

"She beat four of the knights in training, nearly beat Gwaine and got Arthur on the floor a couple of times. Shame she didn't beat him that would have been funny." Merlin said.

"Someone must have tough you" Gaius said.

"No, all me. Thank you Gaius." She said finishing her dinner.

"That's fine"

"Yeah thanks Gaius" Merlin said.

"No problem" Gaius told him. "Now you two look like you could get some sleep and when i say sleep i mean sleep, Merlin." He said smiling at Merlin. Then he and Kia went off to bed. It wasn't long before they were both asleep but they weren't both having a nice dream.

_There was a man walking to her. She was stuck she couldn't move. Her hands were tied in front of her, her mouth gaged and she was being held on her knees by two guards. "So you though we had given up looking after only a year? Well you were wrong. One of my men found out you used to live here so we decided to wait for you and you came." The man in front of her was tall and stocky__,__ but not fat. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his left cheek that she had given him in her last escape. He was wearing armor and was holding a dagger._

_One guard took the gag from her mouth and she screamed out as tears began to fall down her face. "Please p-please i-i do-don't want thi-t-this" They just laughed at her. He stepped fall ward and placed the dagger on her face._

_"You gave me a scar maybe i should give you one too as a welcome back gift" He laughed bending down so he was in her face. "Do you want one?"_

_"No" she said merely a whispered breath._

_"Yet you didn't give me a choice. Did you? DID YOU?"_

_"No please i didn't mean it" she cried._

_"Kia when will you learn. You don't get a choice." Then he grabbed her face and slid the dagger down her right cheek ignoring her cry of pain. When he was done he looked at his handy work "Maybe now you can have a scar like mine." He hit her round the face and she fell to the floor as the guards let go of her. She tried to get up but something smashed into her stomach and she gasped in pain. Then he pulled her up so she was on her knees, grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and put the dagger to her throat. "Will you behave from now on? WILL YOU?" He said pushing the dagger to her flesh causing some blood to trickle out of the small wound and down her neck._

_"Y-yes...YES__,__ PLEASE j-j-ust please stop...i don't want to die please." He pushed the dagger more._

"NO PLEASE!" she woke screaming, tears streaming down her face.

"Kia its ok it me Merlin. You're safe." She looked at him and then just grabbed him and began crying into his shoulder as he hugged her back. "You're safe, you're safe." He whispered in her ear and then look to Gaius who had just reentered the room holding a small vile.

"Kia? Kia here drink this it will help you sleep" Gaius handed her the vial; she drank it and then fell asleep almost instantly in Merlin's arms. Merlin looked at Gaius confused. "Sleeping drug. She needs her sleep." Gaius answered his unasked question. Then Gaius left the room and Merlin laid her down on the bed, tucked her in and kissed her four-head.

The next morning Kia woke up first again, got dressed, woke Merlin and then they went to have their breakfast. "Morning Gaius" she said sitting down for breakfast.

"Good morning. So you did get some sleep then?"

"Yes and thank you"

"What about you Merlin?"

"Yeah i got some sleep too"

"Good because Arthur gave you a long list of chorus to do today don't forget."

Merlin sighed to himself. "I won't"

"I could help" Kia said.

"Thanks but its ok I'll do them." Then him and Kia got up and left for work. But Gwen was outside the door. "Today i though Gwen could show you round. If you want her to that is?"

Kia smiled to Gwen "I would love her to"

"Come on then" Gwen said taking Kia's hand and then they were off down the corridor and down the stairs.

Merlin went to wake Arthur up on time again. "Well Merlin i could defiantly get used to having you be on time. Even if it is because Kia is waking you up." He smirked at Merlin.

"Yes well you know anything for a royal prat"

"Idiot"

"You don't know many other words do you?"

"Yes i do clotpole"

"That's my word"

"Shut up Merlin unless you have sharped my sword, cleaned my chainmail, feed my houses and dogs, walked my dogs, cleaned my chambers, picked out my outfit for later and mucked out the houses?" Merlin didn't answer "Well have you?"

"No i haven't and i couldn't answer before because you told me to shut up." Merlin smirked. But then Arthur through a cup at his head, he dogged it and then dogged out of the way of the pillow and left Arthur to get dressed himself.

Kia was heading to Uthurs chambers with his breakfast on her own as Gwen had been called to help in the kitchen. She knocked on the door. "ENTER!" Uthur called her in.

"Your breakfast sire" she smiled walking over and placing the plate of food in front of him and then placing the goblet of water next to it.

"Are you enjoying it here?" He said begging to eat.

"Yes thank you sire. It is wonderful. I love it here."

"Well i am glad to hear that. You're much more...well-mannered than your brother and you're not as clumsy as him."

"Well we were brought up differently." she said her smile fading a little. Uthur noticed but didn't know why she didn't look as happy anymore. Arthur hadn't told his dad the whole story as it didn't really concern him and because it was Kia's past and he didn't want to offend her by telling everyone. But Uthur was noisy and had to know.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's fine, sire."

"Why were you and your brother brought up differently?"

"I was taken from my home when i was six"

"By who? And why?"

"It's a long story." She said wanting to get off the subject.

"Please tell me."

"Well they were just some men looking for somewhere they could steal from. So they tricked my village, stole their food and drink and when they saw that i knew what they were up to they took me so i couldn't tell anyone and they wouldn't get in trouble."

"But you got away so why didn't you go home?"

"I was taken by lots of different people and when i escaped them someone else would take me."

"I am sorry to hear that and i ashore you that you will be safe here."

"Thank you sire."

"We have the best knights and seeing as your Merlin's sister no doubt Arthur will look out for you" He said and a look of disappointment at Arthur's name appeared on his face.

"If you don't mind me asking what do you mean, sire?" she asked confused.

"Well Arthur has a weakness of putting his servant's life before his own" Uthur said not looking at her. She now knew why Arthur disagreed with his farther and she though it was time to help Uthur understand. As she now knew that it wasn't that Uthur disagreed, it was that he didn't understand.

"Well that's because he thinks of Merlin as a friend."

"Yes i know that but Arthur needs to learn his life is more important. And that he shouldn't be friends with a servant."

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful sire but do you have or have you ever had a best friend?"

Uthur looked at her confused. "Yes why?"

"How did you meet them?" She asked ignoring his question.

"Well his name was Richard and at the time he was a prince like me. I was with my farther visiting his kingdom and we meat there."

"And why don't you see him now?"

"He died and his younger brother took the throne."

"How did he die, sire?"

"We were fighting in battle together and he saved my life only to have his own taken. I hated him for dyeing for me."

"Would you have done the same for him?"

"Yes." Uthur didn't see where this was going.

"And would you give your life to bring him back if you could."

Uthur looked at her confused and then answered "Yes"

"Then place that friendship in Arthur and Merlin's position. See Arthur as you and Merlin as Richard and you will see that even though Merlin isn't a king or prince it's still the same. If your friend Richard wasn't a prince and you had met him in some other way and had that friendship, would you do the same thing?"

"Yes"

"So you see why Arthur does it? You can't help who your friend's are."

"Yes" Uthur said as he realized something he had never thought of before.

"Well i will leave you to eat sire"

"Please call me Uthur you have my permission." He smiled at her.

"Thank you S-Uthur." And then she left.

The next day Uthur was talking with Arthur and the knights, in Arthurs chamber's about their patrolled in two days' time. Merlin and Gwen were in there two. Merlin was sorting Arthurs armor out while Gwen was helping and then Kia came in. "Uthur" She said and Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and the knights braced themselves for Uthur to start shouting at her for calling him by his name. But he didn't he just smiled at her. What was going on? "I have your new sword and i was told you were in here."

"Oh yes thank you Kia"

"Wait what? Why did you let her call you by your name" Arthur said confused and asking the question everyone in the room wanted to ask.

"Because i told her to. Arthur why do you look so surprised?"

"You would never let a servant call you by your name. So why are you letting her?" Arthur didn't want to sound disrespectful to Kia but he was just so surprised at how his farther could let a servant call him by his name.

Uthur looked to Kia and smiled. "Because she helped me understand something and made me see that i was...was...well in the wrong about something."

Everyone in the room looked even more surprised as they stared between Kia and Uthur. "Wait you're admitting to being wrong about something? Are you feeling ok?"

"Arthur i am fine. Now i have to go and finish my paper work and get my new sword, i will see you later. Goodbye." And he left.

"What did you say to him?" Merlin asked looking confused and just then all the knights, Gwen and Arthur all went completely still and silent wanting to know the answer.

"Well we were just talking about you and Arthur that's all."

"Me and Merlin? What about us?"

"Well he seemed...well and he didn't understand why you would want to give your life for a servant."

"And...?" Arthur said.

"And i told him that it was because that's what friends do." Arthur wanted to say that he wasn't Merlins friend but he was fed up of lying so he let it slip.

"But Arthur told his dad that and he never listened to him." Gwen said.

"Do you know who Richard is Arthur?"

"Yes he was my dad's good friend."

"Well did you ever use his and your father's friendship to explain why you save Merlin's life and why he saves yours?"

"No. But wait so you told him by using his friendship? And that's all it took?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Now i have to go and help Gaius i promise i would, so see you later." And off she went.

"Well clearly Princess didn't use her brain. That's if Arthur even has one." Gwaine teased.

"I am not a girl Gwaine" Arthur glared at him.

Later that knight Merlin was talking to Gaius while Kia was asleep. She had gone to bed around and hour ago but Merlin couldn't sleep so he stayed with Gaius.

"She seems to be settling in fine"

"Yeah" Merlin sighed.

"What's wrong Merlin? I though you wanted her here"

"I do its just...well every time i see her smile i can't help but think she's just acting happy so she doesn't hurt my feelings. She knows it was my fault and it was"

"I don't believe that she blames you. And it wasn't your fault it was no ones."

"And if you must blame someone blame me." A woman spoke.

Merlin's head shot round to the door to see his mother there in the door. "Mum" He ran over to her and hugged her.

"When Gaius told me that Kia was here i had to come and see her. And i missed you my boy." She kissed his head.

"Hello Hunith" Gaius smiled. "I am afraid she is sleeping at the moment but you can still see her if you won't. She is up there."

"Just through there?"

"Yes" Hunith went up the stairs to open the door and Merlin sat back down.

"Can i wake her?" Hunith asked turning to Gaius.

"I don't see why not"

She went in and saw a young girl lying on the bed, curled up and fast asleep. She looked so peaceful yet so sad at the same time. She went over to her and shook her arm gently. "Kia" She whispered. The girls eyes fluttered open then she sat up with a huge grin on her face and hugged Hunith.

"Mum" she said squeezing her mother in her grip.

"You're so big and so beautiful. I have missed you so much."

"Missed you more"

Hunith kissed Kia on the head and then looked in to her daughter's big brown eyes. "I love you. You know that? And i am sorry i never saved you or protected you like i should ha-"

"Mum please don't feel bad." Kia rolled her eyes. "Yes i know you love me and no it was not your fault it was no ones. And you protected me fine. I am safe now aren't i?" Kia said cutting her mother off and smiling at her. "Oh and I love you more." Kia smiled.

"Come on lets go sit with the others" They went down into where the others were and sat down, Kia sat next to Hunith and Merlin and Gaius sat next to each other on the other side of the small wooden dinner table. "I hope you don't mind me being here Gaius? Without any notice i mean."

"Not at all"

"How long are you staying?" Merlin asked.

"As long as Gaius says i can"

"You can stay as long as you like"

"Thank you. So what have you been up to here with Merlin and Gaius?"

"Well on the first day Merlin showed me around and i beat four knights in training, then i met the king, then the next day i made friends with the king and i was showed around by Gwen one of Merlin's friends that i met on the first day and i met her brother Elyan who is one of the knights i beat"

"What do you mean by beat?"

"I won the sword fight."

"She can use a sword she tough herself and that's how she kept herself safe." Merlin answered his mum's unasked question seeing her confused face.

"You can sword fight?"

"Yes. It's fun, when it's with friends and not actually hurting anyone."

Gaius laughed and so did Merlin as clearly Hunith had a lot to learn about Kia's new ways and life. They talked for hours and then Gaius told them that they still had work so should sleep. So they all went to sleep, Merlin and Kia in there room, Gaius in his bed and Hunith in the patients bed. Kia had now been there three nights and two days going on three days, but her mum wanted her back home with her in Ealdor.

Then next morning they all sat eating there breakfast when Hunith told Kia what she wanted. "Kia i was wondering now that you're safe if you would come back with me to Ealdor?"

Merlin stopped eating and looked at Kia from the corner of his eye because he didn't want her to go. He liked having her here. She was the only one who could ever truly understand how he felt and he was just getting used to having her around again. "What's wrong with here?"

"Nothing i just have to go back and i wanted you to come with me."

"Why do you have to go back? Why not stay here?"

"Gaius doesn't have the room to keep me here forever"

"Then find a house"

"It's not that easy. I have lived in Ealdor all my life it is my home and i don't want to leave. So will you come with me?"

"But what if Max, Taylor, Kalden or even Jack fine where i live?"

"Who are they?" Gaius stopped eating and asked in confusion.

"There the people that took me or even the ones that are still alive."

"They could find you here. So what's the difference?" Hunith asked.

Kia looked down a little embraced at how weak she sounded to herself. "There are knights here and guards to stop them. If they found me in Ealdor you couldn't stop them and i might be a good fighter but i am not good enough to stop them hurting a whole village and you and me."

"I won't let them and you won't have to save the whole village they have nothing to do with this so why would you need to save them and me?"

"Well because Max and Taylor like to play games and mess with people's heads. That's their methods. I know that if they knew i was there they would threaten the village and say that if i don't go with them they will kill the villagers or something."

"There just bluffs. They say it to scare you they wouldn't actually do that Kia" Gaius said. Merlin just watch and wanted to tell them that Kia is staying here but he could talk as this was the most he had heard Kia say about her past and he wanted to know more.

"No, there not. They did something like it before." Kia never lifted her head as she spoke.

"What did they do then?" Hunith asked a bit annoyed her daughter didn't feel safe with her. But also feeling sorry for her.

"They well i was taken by Max after two months of freedom after being taken by Alexander for a year. He was the one that took me from Ealdor. Anyway Max and his men found me when i was seven and took me to be there slave. But after eight months i escaped for three but he found me and he had a girl with him about four-teen and he said he would kill her if i didn't go with them but she told me to run so as i went to he grabbed her and...and killed her. I screamed as he did it, i told him i would go with him if he left her, but it was too late. I was too late. She just lay there on the ground and died and the look in her eyes so cold so sad and full of pain and i caused that" She paused as her eyes filled with tears as she remembered that day like it was yesterday. "So i went with him and stayed for two months before he sold me as a slave to Kalden. I was with him for eleven months until i turned nine and escaped. I escaped for nine months and learned to fight but then James and his men saw i could fight and took me to be a soldier. I was there three years and he used to go to small village's and kill the family's there and just take the one's that looked as if they could fight. But he only took children from the age of five to seven-teen. For an army he was building. There were lots of us and eventually i escaped for a year. That was when i was twelve and tried to come home but he found me and took me for another year until i...i killed him and got away. He was the first person i killed and i hated it but i had to do it to keep myself safe." She stopped again and just steered at the table not wanting to see the look on their faces. "I then was free for about four months then Taylor took me by threatening to kill a girl who had escaped with me. So i went with him under the condition they leave her alone. They did as far as i know. I watched him kill so many instant people for a year and eight months until i escaped. I was four-teen and free but still running for seven months when Alexander found me again. I was only with him two day because he didn't know i could fight so i tricked him and killed him too. Then i was free five months. I was fifth-teen when Jack took me for three months and when i escaped he sent his men and best knight Phil after me but i killed them and then well Merlin found me and i came here."

No one said anything. They all knew that Kia had missed out the details of what had happened while being taken and they knew she did it so they wouldn't know what she had been through. But that meant that she had been hurt.

"Gaius?" Hunith asked breaking the silence "what do you think?"

Gaius didn't know what to say but he could tell that Merlin wanted Kia here too and that if Kia were to go she would not go quietly. "I think that maybe Kia would be safer here until we are sure it is safe for her to be back in Ealdor" Gaius knew that Merlin was happy by what Gaius said as he untested his body and began eating again.

"Ok. You can stay Kia" Kia smiled as she looked up and knew that even though Gaius was right he had only said it because he knew Merlin wanted her to stay and she wanted to stay.

Kia was helping Merlin clean Arthur's armor while Hunith packed to leave tomorrow on her own. Gaius was helping her. Kia felt bad but she felt safe here and didn't want to leave. But what if Hunith hates her for not going with her? What if she never sees her mum again? Kia tried not to think about it but she failed and that annoyed her. She hated failing.

Merlin could tell Kia was upset but didn't know why or if he should say something. He didn't really know that much about her and that meant that he didn't know what to say, how to help, weather she was upset or just looked it, if she would rather be left alone or if she wanted to talk about it. He thought it was funny though because he knew that if the tables were turned she would know exactly what to say and what to do to help him. Admittedly he knew more about her now after this morning but that was only what happened to her. He still didn't know things like what her favorite dinner was or what her hobbies were or even what things would cheer her up and upset her so that made him think her might say something wrong if he tried to cheer her up an-"I am going to go get Arthur sword" Kia said interrupting his thoughts.

He just nodded and then she left. As Kia went down that long hall she felt something was wrong like she should turn back now but she thought that maybe it was just because of the whole Ealdor thing. But as she though that a wave of fear came over her, she stopped still and looked around for anything out of the ordinary. But everything looked fine. Then she noticed a guard coming down the corridor and she wanted to think that she was safe now and he would save her if she wasn't but her mind was telling her to run from him. She noticed he kept his head down as he walked and he was walking fast like he was in a hurry. Kia was too focused on him to see the guard coming up behind her. She noticed too late, he was holding her in one arm and had his other hand clamped over her mouth. She kicked and tried to scream but nothing worked. Then the other guard lifted his head up and she stopped moving in shock at who stood in front of her. It was Taylor he had found her. Her heart sank as for once again she was stupid and thought she was safe. She now knew she would never be safe, never have a normal life and would never truly be free. She tried to fight the tears that filled her eyes but lost the fight as one slipped out and ran down her face triggering the others to follow. Taylor nodded to the man holding her and then the man behind her let go of her mouth and quickly got out a dagger. He held at her neck pushing on her skin to keep her quiet. She stayed still. "Keep quiet or die" He whispered in her ear and she did as told as he moved his hand from her where it was wrapped around her shoulders and then put it to her mouth this time he had a cloth that stank like nothing you could imagine in his hand. The smell made her fell dizzy and black spots danced in her eyes. She couldn't fight the darkness anymore and faded in to black oblivion.

It had been about half an hour since Kia had left to get Arthurs sword and she still wasn't back and that worried Merlin. He stopped what he was doing and left Arthurs room to see where Kia had gone. It was then walking down that corridor he spotted it, a cloth dropped on the floor. He picked it up and smelled it. It smelt the same as the one he had found when Gwen was taken and that worried Merlin more. He stood up and ran as fast as he could to the armory. But he arrived to see Arthur's sword untouched where he had left it after training. "Kia never made it" Merlin said to himself. He turned and ran to go see Gaius and to tell his mother but ran into Arthur. He was coming from a council meeting with the knights.

"MERLIN! Watch where you're going!" Arthur shouted pushing Merlin away from him and getting up off the floor.

"I-i'm sorry sire" Merlin said as he jumped to his feet and went to run off once more but Arthur grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong Merlin? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"It's Kia. She went to get your sword half an hour ago but she didn't come back." Merlin looked really worried and that worried Arthur.

"Maybe she got lost?" Percival said even though it was more of a question.

"No she didn't i found this on the way to find her" Arthur smelled it and then he head shot up with the same worried look on his face Merlin had. The knights looked confused. Sourly it's just a cloth? They thought. "It smells like the one I found went Gwen went missing" Merlin answered there unasked question.

"Arthur what should we do?" Lancelot asked.

"Start a search around the whole castle and its grounds. After that cheek the woods for trails we can follow. We will find her Merlin." He said putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder as the knights ran off in different directions looking for Kia.

_Two months since Kia's disappearance_

Hunith had stayed when she found out her daughter was lost again. She didn't leave Gaius's chambers though, she just sat there crying. Merlin cried when he was alone but not in front of anyone especially his mum. He had to stay strong for her of all people. Gaius stayed with Hunith to keep her company. She was feeling guilty and like she had faild to protect her daughter again.

And Merlin well, even though he was given a break from his job by Arthur he still followed him and the knights everywhere and went on every patrol looking for Kia. But they never found anything. He couldn't give up though not after finding her, not after getting to know her and not after being wrong about thinking she was dead the first time she had disappeared. No he now knew she was stronger than that.

He, Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan were getting ready to go on patrol for Kia once again. They were in the caught yard sorting out the houses. Gwen came down the stairs to Merlin. "Good luck" It was becoming a bit of a déjà vu for them all.

"Thank you" Merlin's voice sounded shaky and like he was going to cry. Arthur sighed and sent Gwen a sad look. She knew it bugged Arthur to see Merlin his best friend so down and crushed with nothing he could do to help. Arthur knew he couldn't bring her back at the click of his fingers but he would try for Merlin. He didn't have to order the knights as they were Merlin's friends and wanted to help in any way possible.

Then Gwen's face turned to shock and Arthur didn't know why. She was staring to the lower town. "Gwen? What is it?" Arthur asked and everyone stopped to look at Gwen.

Gwen turned to look at Arthur. "Kia" she breathed and all their heads shot round to see a young girl struggling to stay up with her head down and holding her left arm, she had blood all over her and her dress was dirty and ripped, walking towards them.

"KIA!" Merlin screamed and then ran to her catching her just in time before she hit the floor. Merlin was now crying while cradling his sister in his arms. She had passed out. The knights and Arthur ran to his side while Gwen ran to tell Gaius and Hunith.

"Merlin we need to get her to Gaius. Here I'll take her." Merlin moved away-even though he didn't want to-and Arthur put one hand under Kia's back and the other under her legs and picked her up. They carried her to Gaius and placed her on the patient's bed. Hunith stayed crying in the corner of the room with Gwen hugging her. Merlin stood by Kia opposite Gaius. The knights stood and watched from the doorway while Arthur helped Gaius as Merlin was in shock.

Gaius and Arthur had stopped most of the bleeding, bandaged her wounds and clean the blood from her. Her left arm was broken and had a big cut at the top of it, her ankle was swollen, and her head was cracked open but wasn't that bad, there were cuts allover her body and she had been stabbed in the stomach. Gaius knew she would die and that there was nothing anyone could do but how would he tell Merlin and Hunith?

"Gaius what now?" Merlin asked looking into his eyes.

Gaius looked around and saw everyone was looking at him. He had to say it, it was now or never. He took a deep breath and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry. There's nothing i can do other than make her as countable as possible." He looked away and walked over to his desk and sat down next to Hunith and Gwen Who had sat down earlier while Arthur and Gaius were sorting Kia out.

"Sh-she-she's going to...NO...there has to be something w-"

"Merlin i am so sorry" Arthur put his hand on Merlin's right shoulder. Merlin just turned to look at his injured sister, so weak, so still, so sad. He just wished she would jump up and be her happy, friendly and showoff self, but she didn't.

He took her right hand in his "you can't die, not now, please hold on." and on the last words 'hold on' she squeezed his hand. "She can hear me" Merlin said looking to Gaius.

"That's not right she's passed out, she shouldn't hear or see us, are you sour? How do you know she can?" Gaius said walking to Kia's side.

"She squeezed my hand. Look" Everyone came closer so they could see her hand. It didn't move.

"Kia it's me Merlin if you can hear me squeeze my hand again." They watched and then after a few short moments she did.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. But i do know that she must be one strong young girl."

The next day Arthur came to see how Kia was doing. As he entered Gaius's chambers he saw Gaius hard at work, Hunith sat at the table in the Conner with a full plate of untouched food in front of her as she steered at Kia and didn't take her eyes off her and Merlin sat on a chair next to Kia's bed fast asleep leaning on Kia's bed, leaning on his arms and still holding her hand. Kia was still asleep and still looked terrible.

"Any change?"

"No. She still hasn't woken up"

"How are her wounds?"

"Most of them are ok but her stomach one looks infected, i am making some medicine now."

"Will she be ok?" Arthur said looking to Hunith but she didn't move.

"I have no idea, one minute she is getting better and then she takes a turn for the worst. I am still not sour she will live." At Gaius's last words Arthur saw Hunith's body tensed up in the Conner of his eye.

"Is there not something we can do?"

"No, only watch and hope tha-" Gaius cut himself off as a small mown off pain came from Kia's direction. Hunith sat up and Merlin woke up. Gaius went over to see she was ok; he put his hand on her head "she has a temperature."

"I'll go get some cold water" Arthur said and Gaius nodded.

"She has to make it, she still has her destiny" Merlin said.

"Merlin we can't talk about this now, if she is awake she will hear us." Hunith said.

"But if she dies it won't matter anyway" Merlin argued.

"Merlin i want her to live as much as you but...-"

"But what? But if she does die at least it won't matter so much or if she dies now i won't have to kill her myself if she chose's wrong?" Merlin slightly shouted.

"Merlin no, now that is enough!" Gaius said steering at Merlin annoyed with him.

"No it's not enough; you're not the one who will have to kill her if she chooses wrong."

"Merlin she might not, she might kill the boy she is distend to and stay on the good side." Hunith shouted.

"And if she doesn't kill him and joins the dark side and Morgana and Morgues i am supposed to just kill her so she can't kill Arthur? No it's not fair, she is my sister i will not kill her, nor will i watch her die now!" Merlin shouted back and stood.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked.

"To the Isle of the blessed, if you won't to stand by and watch her die fine but i won't not without trying."

"Merlin your life is more important" Gaius said.

"I don't care" Merlin went to leave.

"Merlin you can't do this, she might recover on her own." Hunith said.

"And if she gets worse it might be too late" He said stopping and turning to face her.

"Then wait till tomorrow, if she doesn't get better then you can go"

"Hunith he can't-" Gaius argued.

"Gaius please, i know, but we can't stop him. So Merlin will you wait for tomorrow?"

Merlin glanced at Kia and answered after a moments silence "fine."

"Thank you."

Later on when Merlin had fallen asleep Hunith was still awake with Gaius. "Look after them"

"What?"

"I can't let him kill himself for her, he is too important."

"But you said your self Hunith we can't stop him going"

"No but i can make sour he has nothing to go for"

"What?"

"If he won't let this play out itself and i know he won't then i must go tonight, i will give my life for hers"

"Hunith you can't"

"I have to Gaius there is no other way" She said looking at him and then rising "please don't stop me, i will be back by tomorrow afternoon" Gaius nodded and Hunith left.

The next day Hunith came in and saw Merlin still asleep and Gaius working, he looked up from his work to see her. "It's done" she said and held out a small vile.

Gaius walked over and took it then he opened the lid and Hunith helped him as he poured the liquid into Kia's mouth. Some of it spilled down her chin but she swallows most of it. Merlin woke up wondering what they were doing. "What's going on?" He asked half asleep still. Hunith and Gaius seared a look and Merlin knew straight away. "Mum? You didn't?"

"You were going to give your life, i had to."

Just as Merlin went to answerer Arthur walked in. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"A cure sire" Gaius spoke.

"But you said-"

"I know but..."

"I went to the Isle of the blessed and…gave my life for hers" Hunith answered.

"But that means...-" Arthur cut himself off and looked to Merlin. He had no idea how Merlin must be feeling and he knew that the pain that showed on Merlin's face was not even half of how he must feel to nearly lose his sister and now he was going to lose his mum. Arthur knew though that the worst thing for Merlin was that he was going to watch him mum die with nothing he could do to save her or help her.

Everyone sat in silence for most of the night, Arthur had left about an hour after finding out Hunith was going to die. Gaius had sent Hunith to get some sleep as she hadn't slept all-night. But when he went to wake her for dinner he found she was already gone. He walked down the stairs and looked at Merlin; He lifted his head to look at Gaius who just nodded. Merlin knew that meant his mum was dead and couldn't stop the tears that fell. He ran straight to his room and kneeled down by his bed where his mum was. She looked like she was just asleep, so peaceful but still. He hugged her and didn't even try to hold in the tears anymore. He held her in his arms and cried, he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder but he didn't take his eyes off his mum.

Merlin had finally stopped crying after two hours and just hugged the person behind him, they hugged him back. "I'm sorry Merlin" It was Arthur. Merlin pulled away and looked at the floor.

"Sorry"

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry for"

Merlin walked past Arthur and went down the stairs. Gaius was sat hugging Kia who was now awake and crying. She knew. Gaius looked at Merlin and Arthur. Merlin just walked forward and took Kia into his own arms; she squeezed him close to her as if she thought that if she let go he might disappear. So he squeezed her back and whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "I will always be here, i love you." Arthur and Gaius just watched not really sour how to react to what was happening and not really sour what to do. Then someone came to get Arthur for his dinner. On his was out he put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, while he was still hugging a crying Kia, and nodded to him then he left.

The next day Kia stayed by Merlin and followed him everywhere as best she could with her wounds, not that he left Gaius's chambers, but when he would go to his room to get something she followed slowly, when he would move from Gaius's work desk to the dinner table she followed, slowly again. But he didn't mind it he liked it more than anything even though he knew Gaius wanted her to rest. It meant he would never lose her, again. He liked to know that even though he had lost his mother he still had her.

The day seemed to drag along. Kia was in more pain than she let on. Her stomach hurt the most; her arm hurt the second most. She knew she should tell someone but couldn't bring herself to do it. She was scared that she would make Merlin worried and then he would be more upset, even though he tried to hide how he really felt so he wouldn't upset Kia she saw straight through the act, and she didn't want to let them know she was strong enough to talk, she hadn't spoken since she had woke up, because she knew they would ask questions about what happened and she knew that even though she could talk she wouldn't be able to talk about that.

Gaius was fed-up with the silence, as no one had spoken since last night after Hunith's death, so he decided to break the silence and try to get them to talk. "Kia, how do you feel? Does anything hurt? I could make you a pain vile if it does"

Kia knew this was the time to speak up so she just went for it "Um...yes my arm and stomach"

"Ok. I will make you a pain vile. You should lie down for a bit and stop walking round. It will help your stomach heal." Kia nodded and went to her bed.

As she lay there she fell asleep and had the weirdest dream...

_Everything was black but she could hear talking going on near her._

_"She has to make it, she still has her destiny" someone said. It sounded like Merlin but she wasn't sour._

_"Merlin we can't talk about this now, if she is awake she will hear us." A woman said. And the woman had confirmed that the man's voice was indeed Merlin._

_"But if she dies it won't matter anyway" Merlin said sounding sarcastic and annoyed._

_"Merlin i want her to live as much as you but...-"_

_"But what? but if she does die at least it won't matter so much or if she dies now i won't have to kill he myself if she chose's wrong?" this time Merlin was shouting._

_"Merlin no, now that__'s__ enough!" another man said, he sounded annoyed. And a lot like Gaius, but that couldn't be right could it?_

_"No it's not enough; you're not the one who will have to kill her if she chooses wrong."_

_"Merlin she might not, she might kill the boy she is distend to and stay on the good side."_

_"And if she doesn't kill him and joins the dark side and Morgana and Morgues i am supposed to just kill her so she can't kill Arthur? No it's not fair, she is my sister i will not kill her, nor will i watch her die now!"_

_Die? What did the people she could hear mean die? Who was going to die? And what was Merlin doing there?_

She shot up in her bed waking and the fast movement causing her stomach pain as she cried in agony. Merlin jumped out of bed and ran over to her. "Kia? Kia what's wrong? Kia?" He sounded more worried than she had ever heard him before.

"I'm f-fine. Just a nightme-ar" she said trying to catch her breath. Merlin put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down so she was lying on her back again.

"What was it about?" He asked sounding more like himself now.

"I don't know, it was...wired and dark. I couldn't see anything but i could hear these voices, they were talking."_ And one of them was you. _She didn't say that last bit. She knew it would just lead to more questions and right now that was the last thing she wanted.

"That is wired. What were they talking about?" He asked sounding back to his normal self.

"I'm not sour. Something about some was going to die and..." she trailed of as she remembered Merlin being in her dream and say he wouldn't watch her die. _But who was 'her'?_ Kia thought.

"And what?"

She lied. "I don't know"

"Are well it was just a dream." He said smiling.

She faked a smile "Yeah."

"Kia do you still want this pain vile?" Gaius asked entering the room after hearing all the commotion.

"Yes please."

She drank it and then Merlin and Gaius left. Gaius came back with some food and that was when she realized she had been asleep nearly all day as now it was dinner time. She ate the food and then went to go and sit with Merlin and Gaius.

"You should be in bed" Gaius frowned at her.

"Got bored and well i'm not in as much pain now"

"Ok sit but if the pain gets worse will you go back to bed?"

"Yes"

"Good girl"

"I wish i knew healing spells" she sighed.

Merlin laughed a bit. "The amount of times i have wished that one." They all laughed.

"Didn't you find any healing spells in that book i gave you then?"

"No"

"What book?" Kia didn't know about that magic book hidden in Merlin's room under a loose plank of wood in the floor.

"My first few days in Camelot Gaius gave me a book about magic and spells. I will show you. Come on." He and Kia went to his room and she watched as he lifted one of the wooden planks and then pulled out a book. "This is it."

He opened it and she looked through at some of the spells. "This is so cool. Does Arthur know about you and this?"

"No"

"Why? I though he was your friend?"

"He is its just...well his dad and the hole if you practice magic you will be executed thing is well not really how i plan to die"

"You think if he knew he would tell his dad and betray you?" She seemed confused.

"Well if he didn't then he would be betraying his dad and he wouldn't pick me a servant over his farther. And I wouldn't want to put him in the position where he would have to choose either."

"You don't know that. And to him you're not just a servant you're his friend even if he doesn't say it out loud."

Merlin smiled at her, she knew how to make him feel better and he thought that with her around he would never be sad again. He just wished he could return the favor when she was sad.

"I like the look of this spell"

"What one?" Merlin looked at it and laughed. "That is my favorite one too"

"Can you show me?"

"I don't see why not." Then he put his hand out. "Laest uwen tieishmer swaluen" His eye went a beautiful, sparkling gold and then a small dragon made from flames appeared and flew around the room breathing fire, then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Cool" Kia said with her big grin back on her face for the first time in months. It made Merlin laugh and Gaius could hear the two of them laughing and having fun. It made him smile and he just couldn't resist the urge to have a look. So he went up the stairs, opened the door slightly and peered in.

He saw Merlin and Kia laughing and doing spells from the book. Gaius watched and for the first time since Kia had come to Camelot he saw how much the two looked like an ordinary happy family without a care in the world.

"Try this one" Kia said pointing to another spell.

"Easy. Chalnuweny valci estore" Then he eyes went that wonderful gold again and flowers fell to the floor like rain and as they hit the floor they bounced off and exploded into colorful fireworks then disappeared.

"That one was pretty"

"Well you would like it you're a girl"

"Don't forget i could beat you in a sword fight" She said smiling and razing her eyebrow.

"So i should stay in your good books then?" Merlin said smiling his goofy grin.

"Yes"

"Ha ha. You know what? I would rather live on the edge. I'm a bit of a dear devil" she laughed. Then the room was filled with their laughter.

Gaius' smile grew as he saw for the first time in all the time he had known Merlin that he was actually truly happy. He went back to his work and let them get on with their spells.

Finally after five hours of playing with magic the two went to bed. Gaius went to bed an hour after them.

Merlin had work today but didn't mind that much as he knew Arthur would go easy on him because he knew that even though Kia had cheered him up he still missed him mum and so did she.

Kia woke up and then woke Merlin, they had their breakfast and then Merlin left for work. He was in a better mood today thanks to Kia.

"Gaius when will i be able to go back to work?"

"I didn't know you wanted to?"

"It gets boring just sitting around. Evan if i have only really been sat around for one day."

"I see. Well you're healing pretty fast. But you won't be able to go to work until your arm is fixed and your stomach has healed properly. So about a month."

"Oh that's so long"

"I know and i will try my best to speed up the healing process but i think your healing as fast as your body can go anyway."

"Why am i healing so fast?"

"I think it maybe your magic as Merlin heals just as fast."

"I know why Merlin was born with magic but why was i?"

"I don't know" He lied.

"Ok" She could tell he was telling her lies about something but she couldn't tell what or why. Why would he hide something about her from her? And what was it he was hiding? Was it something bad? She decided that whatever it was there was a reason he hadn't told her. So she would leave it, for now.

Merlin was right Arthur had gone easy on him all day and he thought he would have liked it but he didn't because it just reminded him something was different and then he would remember what it was and that made him sad again. He wished Kia was there to cheer him up.

He was in a council meeting with Arthur, the king and the knights.

"Arthur we have some new people who have just moved into Camelot from the edge of Cenrids kingdom here so i need you to show them around and sort them out." Uthur said pointing to a boy and a woman.

"Yes sire. Come with me." as they walked the new people around the castle Arthur was asking them questions. "So what are your names?"

"I am Sophia and this is my nephew Dane, sire." The lady answered

"How old are you both?"

"I am thirty and he is six-teen sire."

"Why does he live with you and not his parents? If you don't mind me asking?"

This time the boy answered. "I have lived with my auntie since i was five and my parents were killed by Cenrids men, sire."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Thank you, sire."

"So what brings you to Camelot exactly?"

"Well we needed to move and we thought this was the safest place, sire." Sophia said.

"Well i hope you like it here. This will be your home and if you need anything you can ask my servant Merlin or the lady next door Gwen she will help you. She is a very kind and caring lady."

"Thank you, sire." Arthur nodded and then left, Merlin followed.

"They seem nice" Merlin said breaking the silence.

"Yes they do" Arthur then told Merlin to sharpen his sword and then bring it to training.

When Merlin arrived at training he was surprised to find out that today he just had to watch. So he did. He watched as the knights fought one another until finally one of the reached there last opponent, Arthur. If they beat him they would be named champion, but no one ever beat Arthur.

Finally and not surprisingly Gwaine beat all the knights and got ready to fight Arthur. Arthur won, as usual.

"Well you have all improved, so well done." Arthur announced to the knights. "I need you to find some noble men though as Camelot needs more good knights like your selves. So that is your next job for now." The knights nodded and then went off.

Back at Gaius's he could see Kia was bored and she looked healthy enough so he decided to give her something to do. "Kia, could you take this to Gwen please?"

Kia looked at him confused. "But i thought i was supposed to rest?"

"Well you look bored and its only one little job. I am sour you can manage this one." He smiled to her.

She took the peace of paper and walked to the door then turned to say thank you and left. She was a bit scared because the last time she was walking around Camelot she was taken. But this just felt right like she was supposed to be here now taking this piece of paper to Gwen. Which she though was a silly thing to think, but right now she didn't care as she was out and happy to be breathing in the fresh air.

As she came towards Gwen's house though she bumped into someone and they both fell over. She landed on her back but it hurt her broken arm and she held back a scream. "I'm so sorry i didn't see you. Here let me." A young boy around her age said holing out his hand to help her up. She took it and stood up.

"Sorry it was me i wasn't looking." She apologized.

"No it was me. I am the one who should be sorry...?" he paused and she knew he was asking for her name.

"Kia, I'm Kia"

"Well it's nice to meet you Kia. I'm Dane. I just moved here with my auntie. We moved in that house there."

"Well it's nice to meet you too." Kia said as she went red. She didn't say it out loud but she like this boy even though she barely knew him. He had dark brown hair with a side fringe, eyes that were the same color, he was taller than her by a bit and he was quite muscular. And when he smiled at her she felt like her face had gone as red as a strawberry. "I should go. But it was nice to meet you" she said knowing she had to get away before she fainted or something. If she did faint how was she supposed to explain that to Gaius?

"You too. See you around." Then he smiled and walked off past her.

She turned and watched him go but then he went to look back so she quickly turned again and knocked on Gwen's door. "Hello. Gaius said to give you this."

"Oh thank you, shouldn't you be resting?" Gwen said surprised to see Kia at her door.

"Yes but Gaius saw i was bored and said that i could do this one little job to get out of there for a bit."

"Well since your out do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Um ok thank you." As Kia went in she saw how tide Gwen's house was compared to Gaius's chambers. "It's so clean."

"Thank you. I suppose that means that Merlin and Gaius are messy?"

"Well its Merlin more." Gwen laughed at that.

Gwen made Kia some food and then when they finished eating she walked her back to make sour she would be safe as it was now dark. Kia went straight in and even though it wasn't that late she went to bed. She got tired easier because her body was using all her strength to heal her. Merlin came home an hour after and did the same but not because his body was using all his strength but because it had been a long day. Finally they were all asleep.

_One months later_

Kia was finally healed and things were back to normal. She had been spending a lot of her free time with Dane and Merlin being a big brother has big brother syndrome as Arthur called it. Even though Merlin didn't mind Dane he still would act like a knight around him. But he didn't always know he was doing it. It didn't bother Dane at all he actually respected Merlin for it and it didn't bother Kia because it made things all the more normal. But Arthur would take the mickey out of Merlin for it when they were alone so he didn't completely embarrassed Merlin. And to be honest Arthur in a way thought of Kia and Merlin as family-though he never told anyone else that-so he himself had a little bit of big brother syndrome.

Everyone was getting ready for the party Uthur was throwing tonight. While Kia was helping the king. "Could you pass me my ceremonial sword?"

"Here you are" Kia handed him the sword and smiled.

"What is it?"

"Your nerves"

"Let's keep that between us shall we?" He smiled. He class Kia as well sort of his friend as she seem to always understand him and could always make him feel better. And even though he never admitted it everyone could tell. They were also surprised at how all it took was one little girl to bring out the genital, friendly and nice Uthur. Everyone thanked her for that.

"Yes. It will be are secret"

"Thank you. So how do i look?"

"Fantastic"

"Thank you. Oh and that reminds me here." Uthur handed her a box. She was confused; she opened it to find a beautiful purple dress inside. But why did he give this to her? "I though you could wear it tonight. I noticed you tend to wear that old dress a lot so i sent Gwen out to fine you something nice. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." Kia smiled. Uthur in a way treated Kia like his daughter and liked Merlin a lot more now because of her. He would send them proper dinners and breakfasts every day thanks to her.

Kia left and went to get herself ready. She wore the dress and had her long hair down and curly. When Merlin and Gaius saw the dress they knew it was the one that Gwen had said she was sent to get. "How do i look?" She asked with the biggest smile on her face.

"Beautiful." Merlin said.

"Perfect." Gaius said. "Come on lets go."

When they were in the room there were people sitting on two long tables that stretched parallel to each other up the room then they stopped and there was a gap and then another smaller table going lengthways across the room. That was the table Uthur and Arthur were on. Gaius and Merlin went to stand by that table but Kia went to stand against one of the walls behind one of the parallel tables by Dane. She talked to Dane for a bit until he was called to fill up someone's drink-he was now a servant in the castle thanks to Kia.

Just then someone in a long cloak with their hood up came over and stood by Kia. She looked at the person confused. "Can i help you?" She asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" He said lifting his head.

Kia's face turned pail with shock "Taylor" he grabbed her wrist and then pulled out his sword. No one had noticed. She knew she could scream to get their attention but her mouth was dry and she was in shock so her body wouldn't listen to her.

"Yes and you're coming with me" She tried to pull away but he was too strong. She didn't notice that Dane had seen her struggling until Taylor stopped and let go of her and she fell backwards to the floor. That was when everyone saw what was going on but no one not even Merlin could move they were all shocked. "And you are?" Taylor said raising his sword to the one Dane had in his hand. Kia knew he could fight because he had showed and told her all about how he wanted to be a knight of Camelot but couldn't because he wasn't a noble. And she knew that while Dane was fighting Taylor she could run to Merlin but she stayed on the floor though, still in shock and unable to move.

"I am the one who will kill you if you don't leave now." Dane razed his sword too.

"If a fight is what you want than fine." Taylor swung for Dane but Dane dogged it and swung for Taylor who moved out the way and nearly took Danes head off. But Dane just slid out of the way and swung for the man again taking him down straight away. Then he dropped the sword, stepped over Taylor's dead body and helped Kia up.

Merlin ran down to her with Arthur. And Uthur followed walking quickly, but trying not to look to worried as he never admitted how he really felt about Kia.

"Are you ok?" Dane asked Kia.

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled to him and he smiled back.

"Kia, are you alright?" Merlin said worried.

"Yes i'm fine."

"Who was that?" Uthur asked.

"Taylor. He was the one who took me." Kia told him.

"Thank you Dane." Merlin said.

"Yes indeed, you have a lot of courage. You should be rewarded for it. Is there something i could do for you for showing such courage?" Uthur said but everyone all knew that it had nothing to do with courage; it was because he had saved Kia.

"No, I am fine thank you, sire."

"Are you sure?"

Just then Kia remember how much Dane wanted to be a knight of Camelot and knew that if she told Uthur he would defiantly make him a knight noble or not. "He wants to be a knight of Camelot" She told Uthur.

Dane through her a look of 'what did you say that for?' But then Uthur spoke. "Is that true?" Dane nodded and didn't expect what came next-no one did. "Then you shall be a knight of Camelot." Uthur walked off and a surprised Arthur followed. Merlin left so Kia could be left alone with Dane.

"Why…i mean…what? Did that really happen?"

"Yes." Kia laughed.

"But i'm not a noble?"

"Yes but well Uthur is kind of my friend and was doing me a favor. Also Arthur has knighted people who weren't nobles before even though Uthur didn't know at the time."

"Who?"

"Sir Elyan, Sir Gwaine, sir Lancelot and Sir Percival and now you. Sir Dane" she laughed.

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"No thank you, you saved me from him and it was the least i could do." Then she left to go home, but before leaving the room turned and looked back to Dane who was still watching after her, she smiled and then left.

When she got home and was in bed she couldn't get Dane off her mind. She knew for sour she liked him but did he like her? She wanted to kiss him but did he want to kiss her? She kept replaying the moment where he saved her over and over in her mind. She wished he had just kissed her there and then. It was the perfect moment for it. But maybe he didn't like her and that's why he didn't kiss her. She finally fell asleep wondering if Dane did like her or not.

The next day she persuaded Merlin to let her go with him, Arthur, the knight's, Gwen and Dane on patrol. The only one who stayed behind was Sir Leon as he was helping the king. They got the houses ready and then road off through the lower town and into the woods just outside the castle grounds. They road at walking speed with Arthur leading the way and Merlin following not far behind him. Kia was happy to finally be out of Camelot's castle, even though she was happy to finally be able to call somewhere home, she was an outdoor girl, always has been and always would be after living out doors on and off for nine years.

"Do you even know where were going?" Merlin said.

"Of course I do. I just can't tell you." Arthur answered.

"Well how will I know where to find you if I get lost?" Merlin said sarcastically.

"Merlin if you're lost you won't know which way to go even if I told you were I would be, now would you?"

"Come on Arthur this is Merlin were talking about he always find his way back. He does it to get on your nerve's" Gwaine laughed.

"Good one Gwaine" Lancelot laughed with him and all the knight's then joined in, Including Kia and Gwen.

"I don't think you have seen how messy the horses stables are have you Merlin?" Arthur said smiling.

"But I cleaned them not that long ago" Merlin frowned.

"Yes well there very messy now."

Merlin smiled. "What's so funny Merlin?" Arthur asked sighing.

"Their messy like there master." Everyone laughed.

"Merlin I am warning you!"

"Yeah Merlin watch out or big bad Arthur will put you in the stocks." Gwaine laughed even more.

"Wait, Stop." Arthur ordered.

"Stop what?" Gwaine asked.

"Talking!"

"It was only a joke" Gwaine said frowning at Arthur.

"No, I'm not on about that."

"Then what are you on about?" Merlin asked. They had all stopped still, steering at Arthur in confusion. Arthur was still at the front with Merlin next to him, then Sir Gwaine then behind him was Gwen then Kia and behind them were Sir Dane, Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot and Sir Elyan.

"Something's not right. It's too quiet." Arthur said and they began looking around them into the trees.

Just then an arrow hit the back of Kia's horses making it jump up onto its back leg's. As she fell off she grabbed the sword, which Arthur had given her so she could keep herself safe, from where it was strapped to the saddle of the horses and then fell off and hit the ground. Then all of a sudden men ran from the trees and Dane grabbed Kia's hand and lifted her with one hand onto his horses. "Dane, Merlin get Kia and Gwen out of here! NOW!" Arthur shouted.

They rode away from the fight but Merlin stopped. "I have to go back. Can you get them back to Camelot?" Merlin asked Dane.

"Yes." Then Merlin turned and rode back faster than they had ridden away.

They didn't get far though as Arthur, Merlin and the knight's caught up to them after defeating the men. Then they set off together back to Camelot. Kia had to ride on the back of Dane's houses and she loved it. She had her arms wrapped around him. She really liked him and once again he had saved her so did that mean he liked her? She decided that when she got back to Camelot she would ask the one woman who could help her, Gwen. Gwen and Arthur had a secret relationship and that meant she knew about boy's and love and could help Kia understand as Kia was now at that age where she wanted to know but unfortunately for her she didn't have her mum to tell her.

The ride back was long but Kia liked that because it meant more time with him. When they did arrive though Dane jumped off the horses, before she did and held out his hand to help her down. She took his hand and jumped down. She wanted to kiss him so badly and was having trouble fighting the urge not to just lean in and kiss him.

She went over to Gwen and asked if she could help her. Gwen said yes not knowing what she would be 'helping' Kia with and they went back to Gwen's houses.

"So what do you need help with?" Gwen got them both a drink and sat down with Kia at the small wooden table.

"Well I don't have an older sister or a mum to ask so I thought maybe you could help."

"I'll try. So what is it you need help with?" Gwen smiled.

"Well I sort of…kind of…well….like Dane." Kia's cheeks blushed a deep red and a big smile came to her face as she looked to the table.

"Ahh so it's boy trouble." Gwen smiled even more.

"Yes. Can you help?"

"Yes. I can help you. Boys aren't as complicated as they seem. So what exactly do you want to know?"

Kia looked back up "Well I know I like him but…"

Gwen smiled again knowing what Kia was on about. "Kia trust me he likes you."

"How do you know that?"

"By the way he act's around you. Don't forget how he saved you twice and he always perks up when you're around. And he is always hovering over you. Arthur told me he was even asking him how to get a girl to like him and Arthur also said that Sir Percival said Dane told him he liked you."

"So they know too?" Kia frowned and blushed even more.

"Kia we all know, even you, you just don't realize it yet." She laughed a little and Kia smiled.

"Thank you Gwen."

"Hey any time you need help from a girl or don't feel you can tell anyone else, I am always here."

Kia smiled and left. She couldn't believe Dane liked her too. She wondered why he hadn't kissed her yet.

The next day started out like any other but then took a turn.

Dane had finished training and was in the armory putting his sword away when a servant came and told him that he needed to come quickly. Dane didn't know why or where he was going but he went and left the other knight's confused. They then decided to follow and see what was wrong as the servant was sad and kept saying he was sorry, but never said what was wrong.

Dane was led to the caught yard where there were some guards surrounding the body of a woman. He ran over to see it was his auntie and she was dead. He kneeled down and cradled her in his arms as he started to cry. Merlin and Arthur were by the entrance to the castle with the knights. None of them knew what had happened but decided to give Dane some space and ask questions later. Then they noticed Kia running from Gaius's chambers and over to Dane. She kneeled down by him and he turned to hug her. She hugged him back and whispered to him so only he could hear that it would be alright. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other; they felt sorry for Dane as he had lost so much already. His parent's, his uncle and now his auntie, the one person he had left.

Later that day Gwen had said she would take Dane in and look after him as he was too young to live on his own. So he was sat at Gwen's houses still upset with Kia while Gwen was at Gaius's to give them some space.

"She was all I had. What do I do now?" Dane said trying to hold back the tears.

"I know it's hard now but you'll get through this and I am going to help you." Kia said as she sat next to Dane at the little table rubbing his back.

"Thank you Kia. There are not many people like you out there and honestly i don't know what I would do without you." He said looking up to see her face and to smile at her.

She smiled back. "Well no one should feel alone."

He sat up so he was level with her. "Your right." He said and then slowly began to lean into her, closing his eyes. She closed hers too, their face's only inches away from each other, their lips so close she could feel his breath on her face. "Do you mind?" He breathed quietly.

"No" she whispered back and then his lips touched hers. Finally he had kissed her and Kia loved it as she took in every second making sour she would never forget this moment. Then he slowly pulled away and they both opened their eyes and looked into one another's for a moment. Then he smiled at her and she smiled back blushing a bit.

Gwen came in and they quickly moved away from each other. "Kia Gaius wants you to go home before it gets too dark." Gwen said walking in.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow" Then she stood up and walked out. When she got in Gaius had just finished dishing out the dinner. She sat down by Merlin and ate her dinner.

"How is Dane?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah he's ok, but he's still upset. I said I would see him tomorrow, is that ok?"

"It's fine."

"I feel so sorry for him. I mean all his life everyone he has loved has died." Merlin said. Merlin knew how Dane felt as he too had lost so much, his dad, Will, Freya and his mum. But Merlin still had Kia. That was what made him fell sorrier for Dane as Dane had no one now.

"Well she didn't just die." Gaius said as he raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kia asked on behalf of her and Merlin as they were both just as confused.

"Well there were signs of being poisoned."

"But who would want to poison her?" Merlin asked even more confused.

"I don't know" Gaius lied.

When Kia went to bed Gaius asked Merlin to stay behind so he could speak to him without Kia around.

"What is it?" Merlin asked confused at why Kia couldn't hear this.

"It's about Kia's destiny" Now he knew why, as like him his sister had been born with magic and also had her own destiny, only she wasn't allowed to know hers because hers wasn't finished. In hers she would have to make a choice about killing someone. If she killed him then she would stay on the good side but if she didn't then she would join Morgana and Morgues and was destined to kill Arthur unless Merlin killed her first. So she couldn't know because it would give her a heads up on the whole thing.

"What about it?"

"Why do you think Dane's auntie was killed today? And who by?"

Merlin frowned and then the frown disappeared as her realized what Gaius was on about. "Wait you think he's the boy Kia has to kill?"

"Yes, and I think it was Morgana and Morgues who killed Sophia."

"But why? Sophia has nothing to do with any of this."

"I think Dane knows who he is and I think they did it to warn him."

"Wait but why would he come here if he knew that he would have to die?"

"I don't know. But we can talk about this tomorrow you have had a long day and should sleep, so off you go and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night"

The next day Merlin wanted to find out if Dane knew who he was and why he would come here if he did know. So he woke Arthur up finished his chorus with magic to get them done quicker and then went to Gwen's.

"Hi Gwen is Dane in?"

Gwen was surprised to see Merlin but said yes and then left them as she went back to work. Kia wasn't here because she had been earlier and had left to go to work. So Merlin knew he would have until Kia finished work to talk to Dane.

"Merlin?" Dane was confused too at why Merlin was there.

"Hi, I wanted to see you were ok?"

"I'm fine thanks." Dane gave him a small smile.

"I also was wondering if maybe anyone used to tell you stories when you were little of a person called Katia. I mean I know it's a wired question and a bit random but please just answer it honestly." Katia was Kia's druid name.

Dane's face turned to shock. "Yes, and I am guessing that this means you know?"

"So you know who you are?"

"I have known all my life"

"So why move here? Why didn't you try to run? Don't you want to live?"

"I do, but this is my destiny and I will honor it. Even if it means I will be killed, I don't care."

"But I don't understand? How can you not be scared of death at such a young age?"

"Well to know that I could change history and be a part of saving instant lives is something I would not miss. No matter what it costs me. My auntie didn't want me to come here, but I wanted to, I had to."

"But you're still so young; you have barely had a life. Don't you want to go out and experience everything instead of coming here to die?"

"I have already seen and felt so much, I have had family, friends, became a knight of Camelot, meet the king, saved lives and well…meet the most beautiful girl in the world." Dane smiled to himself and blushed a bit at that last part as he remembered his kiss last night. Merlin smiled too.

"She likes you just as much." Merlin told Dane. Dane just smiled. "I'll leave you to it them and I think Kia should be round soon. I'm sorry about Sophia. And thank you for what you are doing. You are a loyal and good young man."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye." Merlin left shocked at how a boy so young could be so willing to die, he had courage and a lot of it.

Dane just kept thinking about his kiss last night and how he had wanted to kiss her again and tell her how much he loved her but didn't know if she would want to hear it. But after finding out that Merlin thought his sister liked him he thought that it must be true, and besides when he asked to kiss her last night she said yes so she obviously wanted to kiss him to. Didn't she?

Just then Kia came in and cut him off from his thoughts. "Only me." She said with Dane's favorite smile on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." _Now you're here_ he added in his head. "What about you?"

"Same old, same old. What have you been doing?"

"Not much, just sitting around bored."

"I know how that fell's" She laughed.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Dane said smile at his brilliant idea.

"Are you sour you want to go out?" Kia was confused; when she lost her mum she was too upset to want to go out, until Merlin did of course.

"Yes I'm sour. Come on." He took her hand and they walked slowly holding hands-which made Kia nerves-through the lower town. "So you know all about me, but I don't know that much about you." Kia was confused, yes he did she had told him all about her past, so what did he mean? "What's your favorite color?"

Oh so that was the sort of stuff he meant. "Purple. What's yours?"

"Hey, I'm asking you the questions." He smiled and so did she. "But it's Sky Blue. So what do you like to do in your spear time?"

She wanted to say spend it with you but was to shy. "Anything really. When I'm not at work I try to avoid Gaius because Merlin has told me that when he has been off work Gaius would give him a stack of chorus. So I just do whatever."

"Like what?"

"Um practice my Fighting skills, annoy Merlin if I'm really bored and well just be noise around the place."

"What about this?" Dane asked looking into her eyes and stopping in front of her so they were face to face.

"What?" Kia asked even though she knew what.

"This now, here with...with me?" His eyes flicked side to side slightly as he looked into each of her eyes. She did the same and they were unaware that one they were now in the caught yard and two that Merlin, Arthur and the knights were coming from training and had spotted the two of them on the other side of the caught yard and were watching.

She smiled his favorite smile and answered. "I like that the most." Finally she had found the courage to speak her mind. They both lent in and kissed, and then as they pulled away they hugged each other both of them with the same smile on their face.

Merlin couldn't help but smile and then so did the others. They were all happy for Kia as they knew she needed some good in her life and finally things were going her way and she didn't seem as if she was acting to be happy anymore as this time she truly was. They were also happy for Dane. He seemed to be happy and back to himself thanks to Kia as usual.

Merlin was talking to Gwen and filling her in on Kia's kiss as she had missed it.

"I'm just glad she's happy and so is he." Gwen said.

"Me too. So long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"So you won't be spying on her then?" Gwen said with her eyebrow raised and a cheeky grin on her face.

"Well no one said anything about no spying just that I was happy for her." They both laughed a little. Then Merlin had to go as Gaius would be finishing cooking and dinner would be ready to eat. When he got home Kia was already there and dinner was being dished out.

"Just in time" Gaius said and placed the two plates on the table. It was leach soup Merlin's favorite. Merlin couldn't stop smiling and Gaius knew it was because of Kia's kiss. Kia on the other hand didn't know why he was smiling so she looked very confused.

"So how was Dane?" Merlin asked wondering if she would tell him even though he knew she was more likely not to.

"Yeah he's good." She said casually.

"What did you do?" Gaius smiled as he watched Merlin try to get Kia to tell him about the kiss.

"We just walked around the castle." Kia was begging to wonder why Merlin was asking her so many questions.

'_Did he know? No he couldn't he had been in training and we hadn't gone past there, had we? No I would have noticed_._'_ She thought.

"Anything else?" Merlin smiled his goofy grin.

"Nope, any way thank you Gaius and I'm off to help Gwen with the laundry as I promised I would. See you later." She went to help Gwen and she knew that if Merlin did know Gwen would tell her.

When they were nearly finished folding the king's cloths Kia had made up her mind to ask Gwen if her brother knew about her kiss. "Gwen, I was wondering if maybe you had heard some news." She disguised what she was saying knowing that if Gwen did know she would know what she meant but if Gwen didn't then she wouldn't have a clue what she was on about.

"Yes Kia Merlin saw." Gwen smiled and carried on.

Ok so he did know and was trying to see if Kia would tell him. "So you know then?" Kia blushed thing about who else knew.

"Yes. But its ok you don't have to be embarrassed everyone falls in love sooner or later." Gwen didn't look at Kia but Kia could tell she was smiling.

"Like you?" Kia asked.

"What?" Gwen looked up confused.

"You can't hide it; I know you and Arthur like each other, it's obvious."

"How long have you known?" Gwen frowned.

"Since the first day I meat you, it was the look you gave each other. But don't worry I won't tell the king as he is the only one who doesn't know."

"So you know everyone else knows too?"

"Yes." Kia smiled and then placed the top she had just folded into the basket of clean cloths. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No that's fine I can finish up here. Thank you"

"Any time." Kia left and went to see if the king needed her to do anything. As she went into Uthurs chambers she was surprised to see Uthur was crying. She froze in the door way shock written all over her face. He didn't notice she was there until he lifted his head up and quickly wiped his tears away as he stood and turned to face the window.

He cleared his throat trying to stop his voice from breaking as he spoke. "What do you need?"

He had always been nice to Kia and had a genital tone to his voice when he spoke to her. So this tone, that was one he used to speak to the other servants when he was annoyed at something that had happened that day, took her by surprise. "I…Was just um wondering if…um you maybe need me to do something for you?"

"No, now leave."

He didn't look at her and even though she knew it was an order and she should do as she was told she didn't make any attempt to leave. "Did you not here me? I said leave." Uthur raised his voice and that scared Kia and made her heart beat speed up. She wanted to turn around and run, never to come back, but she still didn't move.

"Are you ok U-Sire?" she decided that calling him by his name wouldn't be a good idea right now.

"Yes, now leave."

Kia wanted to listen, to do as she was told but her head wouldn't listen to her gut feeling that she should leave. "I can't" And her mouth kept blurting out words.

"I said leave NOW!" he shouted and turned to face her.

She looked terrified witch was a rear emotion to see on Kia's face as she was strong for her age and was usually fearless. But right now she looked as if you just had to tap her with your little finger and she would faint. She was very pail and Uthur noticed she was shaking slightly. She was also biting her lip like she was trying not to say something she would regret. And it was that look of fear in her face that had made Uthur realize that he was wrong to have shouted at her. But as he moved nearer to her, to put his hand on her shoulder she flinched at the touch and Uthur immediately removed his hand like it had been burned.

"I'm sorry. I should not have shouted like that, it was wrong of me. I just need to be alone." Kia didn't move she was still shocked at how he had nearly completely lost it with her.

"Kia?" She didn't acknowledge that he had said anything as she steered into he's eyes, not moving, not blinking, and with fear still in her eyes. This made Uthur begin to worry. "Kia are you ok?" she didn't answer and that made him worry more as he put both hands on her shoulders and gently shook her. "Kia please answer me! Kia? Kia talk to me please. Say something, anything-" He was talking loudly and a guard had heard and came to see what was wrong. Uthur looked over Kia's head to the guard. "Get Gaius. Now" The guard ran off to get the physician.

When Gaius entered he saw Kia sitting down at the table nearest to the door with Uthur kneeling down in front of her. But she didn't seem to notice he was there. Gaius went over to her and Uthur moved out of the way. "Kia can you hear me?" He asked as he knelt down where Uthur had been. She didn't answer only steered at him. "She is shock." He said turning to Uthur.

"Will she be ok?" Gaius looked back to Kia and so did Uthur.

"Yes. But what I would like to know is what made he like this? Do you know?" He turned his gaze back to Uthur.

"Yes. I…well I was angry and I…" Uther paused and looked away from Kia disappointed in himself. "Shouted at her." Gaius frowned and looked between Kia and Uthur. "What's wrong Gaius?" Uthur asked after seeing the look on Gaius's face.

"Shouting at her should not have sent her into shock." Uthur notice he looked worried when he said this.

"What do you mean?" Uthur asked confused now.

"Something so small as shouting should not have made her like this. It has to be something more." Gaius took Kia's hand and noticed as he did she flinted slightly. "Kia what's wrong? You can tell me." Kia didn't say a word. "I'll take her home. She may just need some rest."

"Ok" Uthur nodded and smiled a bit but then the smiled vanished because as Gaius helped Kia to her feet she passed out and fell to the floor but didn't hit it as Uthur caught her. "Gaius?" Uthur sounded worried and even though Gaius knew the king thought of Kia as a friend he didn't know exactly how much, so the worried tone in the king's voice confused him as he had only ever known the king to sound that worried over Arthur and no one else.

"I don't know. I need to get her back to my chambers." Gaius went to take Kia but Uthur didn't let him.

"No I will carry her. You won't be able to." Gaius just nodded still confused and followed Uthur to his chambers.

It was after coming back from the tavern for a drink well done after training that the knight's, Arthur and Merlin saw something that made them freeze on the spot. They saw Uthur carrying Kia while Gaius followed. But it wasn't the fact that Kia could be in trouble that made them stop in their tracks. No it was the look of concern on Uthurs face. It shocked them to see him looking so worried for a servant so they followed. When they arrived Kia was laying on the patient's bed out cold with Uthur standing at the other side of the bed so he wasn't in Gaius's way. "Gaius what's going on?" Merlin moved over to on the other side of the table and stand opposite Gaius who was already making a vial.

Gaius looked up to Merlin. "I honestly don't know. She was in shock and then she just passed out." Merlin frowned.

"Why was she in shock?" Everyone looked over to who had spoken. It was Arthur.

Gaius looked to Uthur and Uthur just looked away and turned to look at Kia. "It was because I lost my temper with her. But it wasn't even her fault."

Everyone looked over to Uthur as Arthur spoke. "What do you mean you lost your _temper_ with her?" Arthur's voice sounded angry and annoyed. He wanted to know what his farther had meant but at the same time was worried about what the answer might be and what Merlin would do.

"I shouted at her."

"But I told him it had to be something more because that shouldn't have sent her into shock." Gaius said before anyone could start and argument with Uthur.

"So what was it then?" Dane asked stepping fall word so he was next to Arthur but still in the door way.

"I don't know but I think it might have something to do with her past." No one said anything else and all of the knight's left to give Merlin some space because they knew Merlin got upset when it came to Kia's past. The only two that stayed were Dane and Arthur. Uthur stayed until night fall. But Arthur and Dane stayed to make sour Merlin was ok. Merlin always hated talking about her past because it brought back the guilt he had deep down in him.

"Merlin I'm going to leave will you be ok?" Merlin just nodded to Arthur but didn't look away from Kia. Arthur gave a concerned look to Dane and Gaius, and then left.

"Maybe you should go too Dane you still have training tomorrow and will need your sleep." Gaius told him.

"Ok. I'll be round tomorrow." Then Dane took one last look at Kia and then sent Merlin a sad smile and left.

Gaius sat down next to Merlin and pulled him into a hug. "She'll be ok Merlin, eventually she will." Merlin stayed quiet and then Gaius sent him to bed.

The next morning Kia woke up and was herself once again and was acting as if nothing had even happened. Everyone knew she tends to fob things off instead of being, as she said, weak and showing her emotions. Everyone knew it was because of her past and because she had taught herself to never show weakness to keep herself safe, so they let her get on with it. After all if it made her happy then it was fine.

Gaius gave her and Merlin breakfast and then they both left for work. As Kia went to Uthurs chambers to see if he had any jobs for her, even though she had been told to stay away, she tried to block out what had happened the other day as she put a smile on her face and entered the room.

"Kia? What are you doing here?" Uthur was surprised to see her.

"My job of course." She laughed to him.

"I know…I mean…Well I'm sorry about yesterday." He said with a sorrowed look on his face.

"Please I would rather just let it go." Kia said with a smaller smile on her face.

"Ok, it won't be spoken of again unless you wish to speak of it." He smiled a small smile to her as he spoke.

"Thank you. Now is there anything you need me to do for you?" She said as the smile returned to her face.

"No thank you I am all set for now, but if I do need help with anything I'll call for you."

"Ok Uthur." Kia left and decided to visit Dane in her spear time.

She knew he would be finishing training with Arthur and the knight's so she went to Gwen's house to wait for him to come home.

Merlin was doing chores for Arthur as always. He had a long list today and knew he would be tired when he was finished. He wondered if Arthur liked seeing Merlin tired as he always seemed to give him way too many jobs to do.

Merlin was sharpening Arthur's sword when he heard a noise in the corridor and went to check it out, but there was no one there so he went back to sharpening Arthur's sword. Then he heard the noise again but this time when he went to check it out someone had sneaked up behind him and had one hand holding him around the waist while there other hand held a cloth, that smelled sickly and mad the servant dizzy, to his mouth as he struggled to escape and call for help but no one came and then it was too late. The servant was sucked into black oblivion as he fell unconscious in the person's grip.

The next thing Merlin woke to was the sound of fire crackling somewhere near him so he blinked his eyes open rapidly. When he did he saw a fire in front of him about ten feet away and in front of the fire was someone's sleeping body. Merlin then realized he was tied to a tree by his arms. He struggled to get free but it didn't work. Struggling just made the rope cut into his wrists. He winced in pain and then remembered he had magic still, so he tried to bring his magic to the surface. It came immediately and he said a spell that caused the ropes to drop from his wrists. He stood up too fast and realized he was still dizzy from the cloth earlier that day. He leaned on the tree before finally creeping away into the woods making sour not to wake his captor. When he thought he was a safe distance away he broke out into a run. He ran until he was too dizzy and had to stop, leaning on a tree again.

"Out of breath already?"

Merlin span round to see a tall, stocky man with jet black sort hair, Green eyes and wearing black boots, brown trousers and chainmail. He had a brown belt on to with a sword attached to it.

"Now I was told you would be a bit of a challenge, but I think they may have been wrong." The man grinned an evil smile.

"Who are 'they'?" Merlin asked still trying to keep himself from fainting.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The man laughed.

"Then who are you?"

"None of your business."

"You took me so I think it is my business." Merlin hated people hiding stuff from him.

"Well they were right about something."

"What!" Merlin nearly shouted, annoyed at how he was letting this man get under his skin.

"About how argumentative you are." Merlin couldn't help but let a smile creep onto his face at the man's words.

But in Merlin's moment of distraction the man had steeped fall ward with a rock in his hand and smacked it around his head. Merlin fell to the floor unconscious and with blood trickling down his face from a cut on his head by his left eye.

_Back at the castle just after Merlin was taken._

Arthur was in his room waiting for Merlin to come back from the armory and clean the prince's floors. But after hours of waiting Arthur realized Merlin wasn't coming and went to Gaius's thinking Merlin would be there slacking off as usual. But when he arrived at Gaius's Gaius had told him that Merlin hadn't been there all day since this morning. So Arthur went to the armory to see if his servant had fallen asleep. But once again no Merlin and Arthur's sword and the stone that was used to sharpen it were scattered on the floor. _'No doubt the clumsy idiot had dropped them.' _Arthur thought.

But as the day progressed and there was still no sign of Merlin anywhere and none of the knight's Arthur asked had seen him since training Arthur began to worry that Merlin might be in trouble.

Arthur sat in his room tapping his fingers nervously on the wooden table while he thought about other possibilities. Finally he chose that there was no other possibility and it was time to inform Gaius and Kia with the bad news.

As he entered there was no Kia only Gaius. Arthur knocked on the already open door to let Gaius know he was there.

"Sire what can I do for you?"

"I have some…" How was he supposed to tell Gaius that the closest thing he has ever had to a son maybe in trouble right now or even dead? "…Bad news." Arthur bowed his head down as he spoke.

"What is it?" Gaius looked confused now.

"It's...Well its Merlin, I think he may be missing and in trouble." Arthur said lifting his head to look Gaius in the eyes as a sign of respect and remorse.

"Why would you think that? Sire?" Gaius now looked worried.

"No one has seen Merlin since earlier today in training and he hasn't finished his chores. Also when I went to the armory after coming here to see if he was still there, my sword and the sharpening stone were scattered on the floor. At first I thought…Maybe he had dropped them but now I believe that he may be in…In trouble."

Gaius's body stiffened as Arthur spoke as he thought about Merlin in trouble somewhere with no clue that no one knew he was gone.

"I will take a patrol out tomorrow in search of him; I give you my word we will find him no matter what."

"Thank you Arthur."

"Do you want me to tell Kia for you?"

"No, if the search takes too long I will tell her but otherwise I would rather not worry her. I don't want her to know, not yet."

"I'll make sour no one say's anything to her." Arthur said nodding in agreement.

Gaius just nodded and then Arthur left to get some rest for the long day ahead.

When Kia came in she didn't seem to notice Merlin wasn't there.

"How was your day?" Gaius tried to sound as normal as possible.

"It was fine, I made up with Uthur then spent some time with Dane and then just helped Gwen and Connor and a few other servants around the castle."

"Good but I thought we told you not to see Uthur?"

"I know but…I'm sorry. Where is Merlin?" Gaius realized he said 'we' meaning him and Merlin witch made Kia see that Merlin wasn't there.

"Um he um had to help Arthur pack for tomorrow. There going on patrol"

"I thought they weren't going for another three days?"

"Well Arthur moved it fall ward for some reason."

"Oh ok, well I'm going to bed I have to be up early tomorrow because I'm helping in the kitchen."

"Ok good night."

"Night!" Kia shouted as she walked into her room and to bed. She fell asleep instantly.

The next morning Gaius was glad Kia didn't ask about Merlin as he wasn't sure she would believe him if he lied again. He was also glad because he knew he could send her off to work without worrying that anyone would tell her because Arthur had already reassured him early this morning that he had told everyone Kia was not to know.

Gaius hated lying to people but he knew it was for the best and he hoped Merlin would be safe and that Arthur and the knight's would find him and bring him home soon.

Gwen was worried about Merlin. She had heard the bad news when Sir Leon came to tell Dane that Arthur was going on patrol and he was needed. She wondered who would have took him and if he was ok. She was told not to tell Kia anything so as she went to the Kitchens to where Kia was she dismissed the thoughts of Merlin out of her mind and tried to look as normal as possible for Kia's sake.

"Morning Gwen."

"Morning Kia, are you ok down here while I go to help Arthur and the knight's prepare to go on patrol?"

"I thought they had already gone."

"Why would you think that?" Gwen sounded worried and she hope Kia didn't hear the worry in her voice.

"Well Gaius said Merlin had already left."

Gwen though of a lie as quick as she could and was surprised at how easy it was. "Yes he did to get some drinks from the tavern for the knight's."

"Oh, why?"

"The knights are more settled when they have had a drink, I mean you know what Gwaine is like when he hasn't had one."

"Yeah, ha ha." Kia laughed. "Well to answer your earlier question, yes I should be fine here."

"Ok I won't be long." Then Gwen went to help Arthur and the knights.

While Gwen was tightening the strap on Arthur's houses all the knights were mounting theirs.

"Gwen I know you worried for Merlin but we will find him. He's not dead yet." Arthur could she was nearly crying as she finished tightening the strap and turned to face Arthur.

"I know it's just…he's out there in trouble right now and there's nothing I can do."

"Gwen you have already done so much for Merlin and he knows that." Then Arthur leaned in and kissed her. She smiled a small smile as they pulled away. Then Arthur mounted his houses and road off with the other knights.

The day was along one. The knight and Arthur had set up camp when it had got dark and Dane, Leon and Gwaine were asleep. Percival was on first watch so he was awake and so were Arthur, Elyan and Lancelot.

They were talking about the good times they had sheared with Merlin.

"I remember this one time Merlin was…well putting and extra hole in my belt and anyway he called me fat so I throw a cup at him."

They all laughed as Arthur told one of his million Merlin stories.

"I also remember him saving me when I was shot in the back with an arrow." Arthur told another of his stories.

"I remember how he saved my sister and me from that prison." Elyan smiled at the memory.

"He save all of us so many times, he's a good man." Percival said and it actually shocked the others how much he had said because Percival only ever said around two or three words when speaking but now was talking more than ever.

Eventually they got some sleep and woke bright and early the next morning and now they were flowing tracks they hoped were from the people who took Merlin.

When Merlin woke up he noticed his hands were tied again and a strange collar like necklace was around his neck. He felt sick too and weak but he didn't understand why he felt like that. He knew he had been hit with a rock in the head but that didn't explain why he was feeling sick.

"It's the necklace." Merlin jumped slightly at the man's voice not knowing he was sat next to him, leaning on the same tree Merlin was tied to.

"What?" Merlin's voice was weak and quiet.

"The sick feeling you have is because your magic has been pulled away from you and into the necklace. That way you can't use it." The man smirked as he looked to Merlin.

"Ow" Merlin moaned in pain as he tried to move but then found he was too dizzy to.

The man's smirk just grew. "We are nearly there so I would get used to pain if I was you."

"Why? ...Where? ...What?" Merlin frowned in confusion.

"Well Morgana and her sister want some information out of you and well by the way they spoke about you they seem like they want revenge for something you did to Morgana in the past."

"They're the ones who want me? They want me to betray Camelot."

"Ha, didn't waste no time working that out did you? Well now you're awake we can get going."

Merlin then heard something and so did the man as he froze next to Merlin. They listened.

"MERLIN?" It was Arthur and Merlin knew that if he could get away he would be safe. "MERLIN CAN YOU HEAR ME? MERLIN?"

Merlin wanted to scream but as he went to the man knew what he was planning and punched Merlin in the jaw and split his lip. Merlin held back a cry as he tried to get his senses back as being punched made him feel dizzy and even sicker.

"Stay quiet, boy!" The man said clamping one hand over Merlin's mouth and the other on his sword. Merlin wriggled a bit trying to get free and call for help but it was no use the man was too strong for Merlin. "Stay still, don't forget I can kill you here and now." Merlin stopped moving. "Good boy."

"MERLIN ARE YOU THERE?" Arthur wasn't alone Gwaine was there.

"MERLIN CAN YOU HEAR US? And so was Percival.

"MERLIN?" And Elyan too. Merlin wondered just how many knights Arthur had got to come looking for him. The idea that there were a lot of people looking for him and he wasn't far from home made Merlin start moving in the man's grip again.

The man let go of his sword and grabbed a dagger and put it to Merlin's throat. "I am warning you boy!" The man sounded vicious, and even thought he would never admit it, Merlin was scared.

"MERLIN MATE?" Lancelot called. Merlin hoped they wouldn't give up and walk the other way, especially since they were so close to him.

Merlin then in pour determination smacked his head back into the other man's face and screamed out hoping they would get there before this man killed him. "ARTHUR I'M HE-….HELP ARTH-…AHHH!"

Arthur and the knights sheared a look of worry at the scream and then ran to where it had come from. Running as fast as they could through the woods and past the trees, but when they got there all they saw was a dagger dropped on the floor with blood on it. Arthur knew it was Merlin's blood,_ but where was Merlin? And how badly hurt was he? Or even worse was he….dead?_ Arthur squeezed his eyes shut at his last thought. It killed him to think that his servant, his friend could be dead. He knew he had to stay strong though so he held back the tears and thought; _he's not dead yet._ Then he took a deep breath and turned to the knight's. "Look for a trail." The knights didn't hesitate and turned off in different directions to look for any clue or trail they could find.

"Arthur there!" Leon pointed to a man hitting something and struggling with it behind some bushes.

"What is he….Merlin?" Arthur ran fall ward and the knights flowed not far behind.

"You there what are you doing?" Arthur ordered holding out his sword as he slowed to a walk and tried to see what was at the man's feet.

"Ah Prince Arthur and his trusty knights, well I would love to stay but I have places to go." The man looked to the floor as he spoke about going somewhere and that was when Arthur and the knights saw Merlin's boot peering out from behind the bush.

"Merlin?" Arthur breathed barely louder than a whisper.

The man reached down and grabbed Merlin by the shirt and pulled him up so he was standing in the man's grip as he couldn't stand himself.

Arthur and the knights gasped at the site of Merlin there friend who now looked so weak and so helpless. He had blood coming from a cut on his head next to a dry cut which was done the night before; he also had a cut lip and a bruised cheek. Obviously when Merlin had called out to Arthur and broke the man's noise the man had beaten him. That was when Arthur saw it Merlin was covering something on his stomach with his hand. "Merlin wouldn't behave so I taught him a lesson, one he won't forget." The man smirked.

"Merlin can you hear me?" Gwaine asked seeing that Merlin's eyes were closed.

"Yes." Merlin whispered a pained breath and then screamed in pain and the man pulled his hair.

"What did I tell you about talking without my permeation?"

"S-sorry, please." Arthur's heart broke as he saw just how scared Merlin was.

Arthur then noticed that Merlin had moved his hand from his stomach in an attempt to get his hair free from the man and showing a growing blood stain on his shirt. Merlin had been stabbed and that was why there was blood on the dagger. The others had just notice too and were all in shock.

"Let him go please." Arthur begged the man.

"Fine he'll be dead soon any way and he's no good to me dead." Then the man threw Merlin into the arms of Arthur and cast a spell. Then he was gone.

Everyone turned to Merlin, who was out cold in Arthur's arms. Arthur laid Merlin on the floor in front of him and checked his pulse. "He's pulse is slow but it's there." Arthur spoke so dull and low.

Gwaine and Lancelot stepped fall ward and as Gwaine lifted Merlin up Arthur and Lancelot pulled his shit off. They all gasped in shock at what they saw.

Merlin's chest and stomach was covered in a mixture of blue and purple bruises that had already blossomed, his skin had split in a few places where he had been kicked obviously. Then there was the hole in Merlin's stomach, it had a dark red liquid pouring out of it and it was quite deep. "I'll kill him when I see him!" Gwaine growled.

"You'll have to get in line!" Lancelot said never taking his eyes away from Merlin.

"We need to get him to Gaius." Leon said to Arthur more than anyone.

"I'll carry him." Arthur then picked Merlin up and tried to ignore the small grunt of pain that came from Merlin's mouth as he did.

They had been walking for two hours and were only ten minutes away now. They had all took turns carrying the small boy.

As they walked with Percival now carrying Merlin something accrued to Elyan. "How are we going to hide Merlin from Kia?"

The other knights looked like they were trying to think about how they would in fact hide Merlin from Kia when finally Dane had an idea. "I'll go in first and find her, I'll keep her away."

"Ok, and I and Percival will take Merlin to Gaius." Arthur agreed.

"I'm coming too." Gwaine argued.

"No if too many of us go she will suspect something."

"Arthur its fine Gwaine and you can take Merlin and I'll go with Elyan, Leon and Lancelot."

"Ok Percival." Arthur agreed.

"Thanks Percival." Gwaine turned and smiled at the knight. The knight just nodded and then past Merlin to Gwaine.

"Dane you should go ahead now." Arthur said and Dane nodded and then ran off ahead to the castle.

When Dane reached where Kia was he told her he wanted to spend some time with her so she fished what she was doing and they went to Gwen's. They were there for hours but Dane knew she was getting tired and would need to go home soon. But if she went home she would see Merlin, so what was he meant to do now?

Just then Arthur came in telling Kia Gaius wanted her back and as she left and he knew she was out of hearing range he turned to Dane to explain. "Merlin is in my chambers and my father has agreed to let Merlin stay there until he is well."

"How did you get your father to agree?"

"I just told him it was so Kia wouldn't know and get upset. Oh and also Kia is not allowed in the dungeons as Leon, Elyan and Percival are now guarding down there so Kia will think that Merlin is still on patrol with them."

"Ok. How is Merlin?"

"Gaius gave him something for the pain but he has not woke up and still has a slow pules."

"And the bleeding?"

"Gaius put something it the pain vial that has slowed the bleeding down and he has bandaged it up too."

Dane nodded and then Arthur left.

As Kia entered she saw that Merlin wasn't there. "Where's Merlin?"

"He is still on patrol for a couple of days with Leon, Percival and Elyan."

"Why if Arthur's back?"

Gaius didn't feel nerve's answering as he had already spoke with Arthur and Gwaine about what to tell Kia and knew they would be telling the other's too so no one said something different. "Arthur told them to stay there because they are to help Merlin get me some more supplies."

"Ok well I'm really tiered so night."

"Night and tomorrow I need you to help me with something ok?"

"Ok."

The next day Gaius had kept Kia running around in circles for him to keep her out of the way of Merlin. But no one knew that she was beginning to get suspicious and had started following the knights and listening to what they were saying when they didn't realize she was there. They kept talking about how they were worried and that hiding it is hard. Hiding what though was what Kia was going to find out. And she did as she followed Lancelot and Gwaine to Arthur's chambers-for some reason everyone seemed to be going there-and hid around the corner listening as they spoke outside the room.

"I don't know how long I can keep lying to Kia" _Lancelot__'s lying to me__,__ why? _Kia thought as she heard Lancelot talk.

"I just hope Merlin gets better and this can all be over."

_Merlin? What's wrong with him? _She was so confused at what they were on about.

"I know but Gaius said that he won't make…"

"I know but he can't die he's Merlin, Merlin never dies." Gwaine's voice sounded like it was about to brake and then Kia heard someone come out of the room.

"How is he?" Lancelot asked trying to sound as if he was in control of his voice.

"Not good. Gaius think's….he'll _pass_ soon." Arthur's voice broke on the word 'pass' and Kia then realized what was going on.

_Merlin's dying, but how? Why? How come I don't know about it? Merlin's going to die? _Kia felt a tear stream down her face as she wiped it away quickly and put her hand over her mouth so they wouldn't hear her breathing loudly as she cried.

But it dint work they heard her. "Who's there? Show yourself." Arthur ordered.

And even though Kia wanted to she couldn't, she was froze on the spot crying. She wiped her tears away with her other hand but it was no use, she just kept crying.

"I said who's there? I ordered you to show yourself now" Arthur and the two knights moved fall ward until they were only a few steps away from the corner.

Arthur was in front of them and they all had their swords out. Arthur then turned so he could see who was behind the wall and gasped as he lowered his sword when he saw Kia crying and leaning against the wall. "Kia you were listening?"

She couldn't answer and she just looked at the floor so Arthur couldn't see her face. The other knights lowered their swords and looked around the corner so they could see Kia.

Arthur stepped fall ward not sour what to do and put a hand on Kia's shoulder. He was shocked when she turned and flung her arms around him as she cried even louder now into his shoulder. He hugged her back though and gave a sad look to the knights. The knights left.

"He'll be ok Kia, he will." Arthur wasn't sour if he was reassuring himself or Kia as he said the words.

Kia pulled away from Arthur and looked at the floor as she wiped her tears away. He kept one hand on her shoulder though. "Sorry" It was more of a whisper as she spoke.

Arthur used his other hand to lift her head up by her chin and he smiled a sympathetic smile as he did. "For what? You have done nothing wrong."

"Can I see him please?"

Arthur nodded and led her to his room.

When Kia entered the room she saw Merlin in the bed asleep with Gaius checking his wounds while Gwaine and Lancelot sat at the table watching and obviously keeping out of Gaius is way.

Kia walked over to where Merlin was not looking away from him. When she got to the bed she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she put her hand in his and squeezed it. Gaius put a hand around her shoulder but stayed quiet.

But then Merlin stopped breathing. Gaius let go of Kia to check his pules. He then turned to the knights and Arthur who were already surrounding the bed and said; "He's gone." Arthur bowed his head and tried not to cry, but failed as a tear escaped his eye. Gwaine just tensed up on the spot and Lancelot sighed and looked to Merlin and tried his best not to cry and to stay strong for Kia. Kia was crying more now and just lent fall ward and hugged Merlin's still body as she cried into his chest. Gaius rubbed her back and tried to pull her away but she wouldn't let go.

And just then as Gaius pulled Kia away enough so he could see the side of her face he froze as he saw a glowing blue tear roll down her face. He turned to the knights and Arthur and saw that they had seen it to. It was like it was all happening in slow motion. They all watched as the tear dropped off Kia's chin and onto Merlin's chest. Then Merlin suddenly took a gasp of air and they then saw the color appear in his cheeks again as he began to breath normally.

Kia realized what she had done without meaning to and looked up to Gaius with a shocked look on her face.

"You have magic?" Kia and Gaius both turned to Arthur who looked like he had seen a ghost. The knights look just as shocked.

"Sire what are you talking about?" Gaius's voice sounded shaky.

"Don't try to fool me, she used magic I know magic when I see it. You're a sorcerer." Arthur's face looked angry and shocked at the same time and Kia knew she had to do something.

"No...Yes I mean no I just…No…I um I-I" She couldn't speak.

"Spit it out." Arthur growled and that scared Kia.

"She's not she's a warlock sire."

Arthurs face turned to confusion as he was about to talk but Gwaine beat him to it. "What's that?"

Kia answered that one. "It is someone who is born with magic, even if they don't want it, they can't help it."

"So you didn't choose your magic?" Arthur asked even more confused but not angry anymore.

"No. I didn't want it either but then it came in handy when I was captured and I decided then that I would only use it for good I swear."

Arthur looked over to Merlin who was still asleep and he knew he couldn't hand Kia over to his father even if she wasn't Merlin's sister. He knew she was a good person and would never try to attack Camelot so he knew what to do. "Fine I am going to allow you to stay here and I won't hand you into my father as long as you only use your magic when absolutely nursery. Do we have a deal?" Arthur looked back to Kia.

"Yes, thank you."

Arthur nodded and then turned to his knights. "No one is to know about this."

"Yes sire" They both replied at the same time.

Later on that day back in Gaius chambers Kia had just finished telling Merlin how Arthur knew of her magic, while Gaius was hard at work.

"So he was ok with it?"

"Yes, well not at first but when Gaius told him I was a warlock and not a sorcerer he seemed ok."

Merlin couldn't believe it and he knew he would have to thank Arthur for not killing his sister later but right now he was happy to be able to think that maybe when Arthur found out about his magic he would be ok about it too.

_Morgana and Morgause had paid someone to find out who Katya was and who her sacrifice was after they found out that Emrys has a sister who was just as powerful. They had learnt all about the choice the girl would make and about how she might join the dark side. So they decided to get a head start and try to get Katya to join them and today was the day they would find out who Katya is._

Morgana and her sister were with Cenred having a meeting. They were talking about their new plan to take Camelot.

"Well if this Katya doesn't join us then what will we do?" Cenred wasn't too happy with the sister's new plan.

"She will join us; all we have to do is get Morgana to befriend her and were in."

"And you think your sister will be able to do this easily?"

"I can answer for myself you know and yes it will be hard, but I will not fail." Morgana was angry Cenred didn't trust her.

"I believe in my sister and so should you. All we are waiting for is to know who she is and then we will put our plan into action."

"How do you plan to find who she is?"

"I have sent some of my-your men out to find her anyway they can."

Just then three of Cenred's knights entered.

"My lady." The larger and taller of the knights said bowing to Morgause.

"What?"

"We have found Katya."

"You have? Where?"

"In Camelot, she goes by the name Kia."

"Then our plan begins."

"My lady there is something else you should know."

"What?"

"She is with her brother, Emrys"

"You know who Emrys is?" Morgana and Morgause stood as Morgause spoke.

"Yes my lady"

"Well who?"

"His name is Merlin my lady."

"No…" Morgana whispered as she realized he was under her noise the whole time. Morgause turned to her sister and smiled an evil grin.

"Our revenge will be sweet." Morgause spoke while the grin grew on her face and then there was one on Morgana's face too.

"How will your sister make friends with this Kia if she can't get into Camelot?"

"We shall disguise her and give her a new name."

_Two days later._

A woman walked up the path to Camelot's castle. She was wearing a light faded pink dress with her long blond hair tied back to show her face. She had blue eyes and was very pretty. She could get any man she wanted, but she wasn't here for men she had a job, a task, a mission to find the girl named Kia.

Morgana walked past the guards, she could tell they didn't recognize her as she walked into the castle for the first time in months. She walked up to a servant who she knew wouldn't think twice to ask why she wanted Kia and pulled them aside.

"Hello my name is Emily and I was wondering if you knew where a girl call Kia is, she is supposed to be a servant here?"

"Oh yes she will be doing earns for the king right now and should be on her way to get his food."

"Thank you." Morgana head down the corridor to the kitchen. She didn't know what Kia looked like but she guest she would know when she saw her. She was wrong.

A young girl came around the corner at the same time Morgana went round it and they both fell on the floor, the king's food going everywhere.

Kia sat up and began picking up the food. "Sorry I wasn't looking."

"It's ok." Morgana got up fast and went to leave when she noticed that the food the young girl was picking up was the king's. She'd know it anywhere. It was his favorite, chicken, pork and with a side of all the salad apart from tomatoes. The king hated tomatoes.

"Is there something wrong miss?"

"Why did you call me miss?"

"Sorry I just assumed you were a princess. You look like one."

Morgana smile at the thought that someone thought she was pretty enough to be a princess even though she was in a way. "Well thank you but no I am just…visiting."

"Oh well if you need any help or maybe a tour I would be happy to help"

"Um thank you. I'm Emily." Morgana put her hand out and the girls shook hands as the other girl confirmed what Morgana was thinking.

"I'm Kia" Morgana's face drop because even though she knew that this girl was going to be Kia she was still shocked at how young the girl was. "Is something wrong?"

"Um no er sorry I was just um er do you think maybe you could show me round?"

"Yes of course I just have to get the king his food then I will meet you at um just outside the castle. Ok?"

Morgana nodded and then went to wait outside. She sat on the steps to the castle remembering her the time she had spent here. She only waited ten minute's as Kia didn't take that long. Morgana was asking Kia all sorts of questions as she tried to ease her way into becoming Kia's best friend.

"So do you have any friends here?" Morgana asked

"Well I like to think that Gwen the serving girl is my friend, and then there is the knight's and Dane." Kia said as her and Morgana walked around the lower town.

"So you don't have any your own age?"

"Well Dane is my age."

"So no one else then, that can't be nice. Don't you want friend's your own age?"

"I do it's just well I don't have the time."

"You don't have the time for friends?"

"No well…I don't know I just have a lot of work." Morgana hid a smile as she saw Kia's confused face and knew she was getting inside her head. Now all she needed to do was turn Kia against Merlin.

"Who made you work at such a young age?"

"My brother, but he didn't make me he just…"

"He just…?"

"Um well when I came here I think he just assumed I would want to work."

"Well tell him you don't want to if it bothers you."

"It doesn't, really it doesn't."

"Ok it's just I thought you were too young to be working. What is your brother like anyway?"

"He is really nice and is really funny, oh and he is very clumsy." Kia laughed a bit to herself.

"Why didn't he send Arthur's men to find you when you first went missing?" Kia had already told Morgana of her past.

"He didn't know Arthur then."

"I know that I mean why didn't he come here to ask the king for help, I know he would have sent men to find you, so why didn't your brother think to do that?"

"Maybe it just didn't cross his mind."

"Maybe or…"

Kia's head spun round to look at Morgana. "Or what?"

"Nothing, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry"

"No tell me!" Kia frowned as she looked into Morgana's eyes.

Morgana held back her smile and instead looked to the floor. "I don't really know you brother but to me it sounds like he knew you weren't lying and that he was…was trying to…get you out of the pitcher." Morgana lifted her head up and saw Kia take a step backwards and look to the floor confused. Morgana could tell Kia was trying to work out if it was true or not. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"No I just have to go. Sorry I'll see you around." Kia turned and walked off. She didn't know where she was going just that she needed to be alone and think this through. Was Merlin trying to get rid of her? Did he plan this? Was he the one who made Kia's life a living hell when she was so young?

She didn't understand it. Just then she noticed she was outside the castle and was by the woods. She walked into the woods but not too far as she didn't want to get lost. Then she sat down and lent against a tree closing her eye's she fell asleep. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

Then she had the same dream she had not that long ago.

_"She has to make it, she still has her destiny" someone said but this time she knew it was Merlin__._

_"Merlin we can't talk about this now, if she is awake she will hear us." The woman said. Kia still didn't know who the woman was._

_"But if she dies it won't matter anyway" Merlin once again nearly shouted__._

_"Merlin i want her to live as much as you but...-"_

_"But what? but if she does die at least it won't matter so much or if she dies now i won't have to kill he myself if she chose's wrong?" this time Merlin was shouting._

_"Merlin no, now that's enough!" The man she thought to be Gaius said._

_"No it's not enough; you're not the one who will have to kill her if she chooses wrong."_

_"Merlin she might not, she might kill the boy she is distend to and stay on the good side."_

_"And if she doesn't kill him and joins the dark side and Morgana and Morgues i am supposed to just kill her so she can't kill Arthur? No it's not fair, she is my sister i will not kill her, nor will i watch her die now!"_

Kia woke up gasping for air. She realized it was dark but she didn't care, it made sense now, her dream, it all added up. It was-as she thought-Merlin in her dream but it was also Hunith and Gaius and they were talking about her dying and then it hit her that meant Merlin was going to kill her if she chooses wrong and if she didn't killed someone. But why would she kill someone?

She knew she should go home but she was now scared of home, of Merlin. How could he kill her? Would he? Why would he want to kill his sister? She was so confused.

She stood up slowly and began to walk back to the castle. She could feel her hands shaking and wondered if they were shaking because she was cold or if it was because she was scared. She brought them up and folded her arms across her chest to try to keep warm. As she walked up to the castle the guards didn't stop her as they knew who she was. She walked into the castle and down the long corridor on her way home. She entered the room without knocking and saw Merlin pacing up and down the room while Gaius sat at the table, arms folded and watching Merlin.

"Kia where have you been? We were worried sick." But as Merlin went to run up to Kia he stopped seeing how she edged away from him. "Kia what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Merlin turned and sent Gaius a worried look as Gaius stood. "Kia what is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I…why…I can't do this."

"Do what?" Gaius took a small step closer.

"Why do you want to…to kill me?"

Merlin's face turned from worry to shock as he looked to Gaius-who was also shocked-and then back to Kia. "I don't want to kill, what made you think that?"

"When you found me I heard you and you and Mum talking while I was asleep and you said you would have to kill... But why? I don't understand, did I do something? If I did I'm sorry but…why do I need to die?"

"You don't need to die" Gaius said taking another step closer but Kia moved away and backed up to the door.

"You said that if I didn't kill someone then Merlin would have to kill me. But I would never kill someone. So that means you're going to kill me."

"No, no, Kia no, I won't, I swear I won't. I would never hurt you." Merlin sounded like he was about to cry as he spoke.

"Kia maybe you should go lay down." Gaius suggested.

"I don't want to. I'm sorry but I need some space." Kia went to walk out but Merlin grabbed her arm without thinking because he was worried she hated him, but before he could speak she turned to face him with panic in her eyes. "Please…let go." Her voice was shaky and Merlin let go realizing what he had just done.

"Kia please." He was too late she ran out of the room and back down the long corridor.

But she bumped into Morgana. "Oh Emily, sorry."

"Kia what is it?"

"You were right."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother he does want to kill me."

"What?" Morgana knew her plan had worked and she fought back a smile as it would give her away.

"He was going to kill me if I didn't kill someone. But I would never kill anyone unless they were evil."

"It's ok."

"I can't stay here."

"But where will you go?"

"Oh my god I didn't think about that. I don't know."

"Well you could come back with me and live with me and my sister."

"Really?"

"Of course. I don't want the only friend I have in Camelot to be killed now do i? It will be fine, we can leave now if you would like?"

"But my things"

"I'll get you new ones" Morgana smiled a big wide smile but Kia didn't know it was a trick so she smiled back and nodded.

They went to the tavern where Morgana's things were to pick them up. Then they walked into the forest and off to where Morgana had said her sister lived.

Merlin and Gaius sat at the little brown table opposite each other. They didn't know what to do now.

Merlin couldn't stop thinking about how scared Kia had looked. She had looked terrified and was terrified. She did after all just find out her brother was going to kill her and she didn't have the full facts on the situation which made things a lot worse.

"Merlin you should go see Gwen, she can explain things to Kia. Kia trust Gwen and its better she knows then live in fear."

"She hates me. What's the point? I don't even know where Kia has gone."

"She would want to be alone right now so it shouldn't be too hard to find her. Just go tell Gwen and I'm sour she will find Kia."

Merlin nodded then just as he was about to go and find Gwen she ran into the room talking too fast for anyone to understand what she was saying.

"Gwen, Gwen calm down! What's wrong? Gwen what is it?"

Gwen took three deep breaths in and out and then began to talk. "Kia the girl Kia made friends with err Emily! Yeah that's her name, she and Kia just left the castle and headed out to the woods"

"What's she doing going out there?"

"I don't know. But they looked as if…as if they were leaving. But that can't be right. Merlin what's going on with Kia?"

"Well she found out something and she freaked."

"What did she find out?"

"Gwen sit down. There there's something I need to tell." Merlin took Gwen by the arm and then sat down by Gaius on the other side of the table.

Merlin told Gwen all about his destiny, stopping only when she would ask questions or looked like she needed a moment to take it all in. Then he went on to tell her about Kia's joint destiny.

"Kia was born with magic like me and is just as powerful. But her destiny is not finished. You see there is a choice Kia will have to make about Dane." He stopped to let her take that in then went on to tell the rest. "She has to choose to either kill him and stay on the good side or let him live and join the dark side and Morgana."

Merlin could see the shock in Gwen's eyes as he told her Kia would have to kill someone.

"Is that what she freaked at?" Gwen was whispering and her voice sounded like it could break at any minute.

"No, there's more. You see if Kia joins the dark side she is destined to kill Arthur." Merlin never though it was possible, but Gwen's face went a shade paler. "And if she chose's the dark side I have to make sour she doesn't kill him by…killing her."

"Oh…" Gwen looked as if she was going to pass out. Merlin wondered what she must be thinking. He wondered if she would hate Kia now and what she would think of him having magic. "…We need to help her. And Merlin you don't have to worry I'll keep your secrete."

"Thank you Gwen." It was Gaius who thanked her.

She nodded and then her thoughts went back to Kia leaving with Emily. "What are we going to do about Kia?"

"I'll have to go out and find her." Merlin rose to leave but was stopped by Gaius grabbing his arm.

"Wait it will be safer to go in the morning. They will have to stop and make camp any way."

Merlin nodded in agreement.

The next day Merlin was walking down the steps but stopped when he heard someone call his name.

"Arthur, what?"

"You really think we would let you go off into the woods all by yourself, you'd get yourself killed knowing you."

Arthur and the knight's walked down the steps and stopped in front of Merlin.

Eventually they were all on horses and were heading into the forest to find Kia.

_The night before after Kia and Morgana had ridden out into the woods._

Morgana and Kia were setting up camp as they thought they were far enough from Camelot now. Kia was putting some sticks in a pile that would soon be a fire. Morgana was unpacking some food she had with her.

"Emily can you pass me them sticks by your foot please?" Morgana picked up the sticks and reached over giving them to Kia who placed them on the fire. "Done, i just need to light it now."

"Here let me. Don't want you getting hurt now do we?" Morgana picked up two rocks and smacked them together causing sparks to flight out until eventually one spark landed on one of the sticks and lit the fire.

When the fire was lit Kia sat down in front of it. Morgana gave Kia some of the bread she had and then got some for herself.

"Kia don't worry I will keep you safe. Your my friend and I won't let anyone hurt you" Morgana said when she saw Kia's sad face. Morgana was proud that she had made friends with Kia so easily and was already on her way home.

"I know and you're my friend too." Kia smiled.

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"It's fine; I don't need a brother if he is going to be trying to kill me." Kia's smile vanished in an instant.

"Don't you care about him?"

"I thought I did. I mean when I saw him again after all those years I thought I wouldn't have to be alone anymore and that finally I was safe. But having to live on my own for so many years has taught me never to get too attached to anything. I mean yeah I love him because he's my brother but I don't need him. I know in time I will get over him. It will just take some getting used to that's all."

"And I'll be there always I promises to help you along the way." It was funny Morgana knew exactly what Kia meant. They were more similar than Morgana had realized. After all they both had a brother who was in Morgana's eyes disloyal to them, they both had magic, and they were both in a way on their own because even though Morgana had Morgause she didn't always feel she could go to her. So in a way that promises Morgana made was more than just a promises, it was the one honest thing Morgana said to Kia since knowing the teenager.

"Thank you for all of this Emily. I really owe you one."

"Well what are friends for?"

"Do you have any other family other than your sister?"

"I used to. My mum died when I was a baby and my brother and farther betrayed me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. My sister was the one who took me in and has looked after me. She showed me that my father was wrong and she has been there for me so in a way it's a good thing because my life is better now."

"When did you move in with your sister?"

"About seven months now"

"So you haven't lived with her that long then?"

"No but I trust her more than any one I have ever trusted before."

"I wish I could trust my brother." Kia looked to the floor and then back up to see Morgana poking the fire with a stick.

"Kia you may not be my sister but you are certainly my friend and you can trust me with anything." Morgana could feel herself becoming attached to the young girl and even though she wasn't supposed to she couldn't help it. She felt sorry for this girl and she was now determined to give this girl the life she deserved.

"Thank you. You can trust me too."

Morgana smile a real smile for the first time since meeting Kia. "It's time to go to bed we have a long day ahead of us." Then they both went to bed.

The next day when they woke they were both well rested which surprised Kia as she thought that after her brother's betrayal she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Kia and Morgana were only an hour away from Cenrids castle now so Morgana thought it was time to tell Kia where they were going so she wouldn't freak out or something.

"My sister doesn't live in a little village by the way."

"Where does she live then?"

"She lives with a king. But he is just a friend."

"She lives with a king? Wow that must be cool. What king?"

"King Cenrid." Morgana stopped her horse when she notice Kia had stopped. "Don't worry, I know everyone thinks he is a bad guy but he's really not. He is a good man. Just meet him and you will see. Please I don't want to leave you on your own in the woods just because of rumors you have heard about him."

"I don't know."

"You said you can trust me last night didn't you?"

"Yes bu-"

"Then trust me on this." Morgana said cutting Kia off.

Kia didn't answer for a moment as she tried to find her voice. "Ok, I trust you." Then after one smile from Morgana, they rode off to Cenrids castle.

Merlin and the knights including Arthur had been riding for hours now and had found no sign of Kia or the woman with her. Merlin was worried that he would never see Kia again even if she was safe because she hated him so that meant that she wouldn't be trying to fight her way back to see him. He had lost Kia for good this time and he knew it. But even though he knew it, that didn't mean he had to accept it.

"Merlin don't worry we will find her." Arthur could see Merlin was upset even though Merlin kept telling him he was fine. Merlin didn't reply he just nodded.

"Merlin I'm not lying. We will find her no matter what. I promise I will never stop looking until she is safe."

"Thank you Arthur but you shouldn't make promise's you might not be able to keep."

Arthur could see how Kia's disappearance was affecting Merlin and it killed him to see Merlin like that. When Arthur looked into Merlins eyes he didn't see his cheery, clumsy servant anymore, instead he saw nothing but emptiness and pain and that worried Arthur. "I didn't make a promise I can't keep. I made one I will keep until the day I die." Arthur sent Merlin a sympathetic smile and Merlin gave him a small smile to say thank you back.

"Arthur these tracks are leading to Cenrids castle!" Elyan pointed out as everyone had been too caught up in listening to Arthur trying to cheer Merlin up to realize where they were headed.

"Sire I know we need to find her but we can't go there, we'll all be killed, it's suicidal"

"Leon we can't leave her."

"I know sire but we can't help her if were dead."

Elyan decided to help Leon out. "He's right sire."

Arthur sighed and stopped his horse. Then he turned so he could see his men.

"You can all turn back if you want but I will not leave her."

The knights bowed their heads but shot them back up when Merlin spoke. Arthur also shot his head round to see Merlin.

"Arthur there right. You can't die for her. Your life is more important and we don't even know if she is in trouble. I mean she wasn't taken; she went willingly so she probably won't want to come back. And if she does she can. I want her back more than anyone but it's not worth the risk if she doesn't want to come back."

Arthur frowned in confusion and looked to the knights who were all surprised at what Merlin had said.

"Fine, we will ride back to Camelot." Then they all turned their horses around and rode back. But before Merlin left he took one last look behind him at the path that led to Kia and then rode off to catch up to the others.

Kia and Morgana both rode through the entrance to Cenrids castle and got off their horses.

Kia followed behind Morgana as they walked through the dark castle. There were knights on every corridor but they didn't watch them past, instead they just stood there, bowed to Morgana but didn't look at her and then went back to standing still like statues. It was as if they didn't even see them.

It made Kia feel more comfortable too.

They stopped outside two big brown wooden doors. Morgana pushed them open and strode in. Kia followed.

Kia could see that this room was the throne room. There were three chairs at the far end of the room, the one in the middle was the biggest and Kia thought that it must be the kings. There was also a man dressed in black leather and standing tall with a sword in his belt, just to the left of the chair.

_That must be Cenrid. _Kia thought.

And sat in the chair next to him was a beautiful blond haired woman. She looked like Morgana but had blue eyes instead of brown. From what Kia could see. She wasn't as pretty as Morgana but she still looked stunning.

"Ah sister, you have arrived." Morgause stood up and walked over to Morgana, and then hugged her.

"It's good to be home. This is Kia." Morgana gestured to the young girl behind her.

Kia looked at Morgana and then smiled and faced Morgause. "Hello."

"Hello Kia. I am Morgause and that is Cenrid."

"Hello." Kia said to Cenrid as he walked over to them.

"Hi."

"She has been thrown out by her family so I was wondering if she could stay here with us." Morgana said as she kept the charade going because Kia was still there.

"Yes of course she can. We always take out casts in." Morgause smiled to Kia and Kia smiled back. "Mo-Emily why don't you go take Kia to her room? She can have the one next to yours."

"Ok come on Kia, this way."

Morgana and Kia went off down the corridor again but in the other direction.

Kia wasn't stupid though and couldn't stop thinking about why Morgause had said 'Mo-Emily'. It was as if she was going to use a different name and then realized she shouldn't.

She walked behind Morgana as they entered another room.

It was a big room. It had black stone floor and walls; the celling was a dark gray. It had a wooden dresser with a small stool with a red cushion on it by the wall on the left hand side. There was also a wardrobe near that just a little further up the room. Then there was a double bed at the other side of the room. The bed had red pillows and velvet red bedding. It looked very posh. Next to the bed on either side were dark wooden bedside cabinets that were the same colour as the wardrobe and dresser. Then on the right hand side of the room was a long dark wooden table with a chair at both of the far ends of it and then two chairs on either side. There were two windows on either side of the bed that let in a lot of light. There were also two windows on the left wall in between the dresser and wardrobe.

"Do you like it?" Morgana asked as she turned to look at Kia.

"Yes." Kia smiled. "It's so…big and cool."

"I'm glad you like it because it's yours. My room is the one next door. You just go back out that door and turn left and you'll see a door. It's the first one on your left hand side."

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you to get settled in while I go talk to my sister. I'll be back in a bit." Kia nodded and then Morgana left.

She looked around her new room. But even though she liked it and it didn't seem that bad here, she couldn't help but think: _it's not home._

She missed home. Not that it missed her after all her brother wanted to kill her but Kia didn't know the real reason, and so she went on believing her brother hated her. But she could fell herself starting to cry.

_Come on Kia, pull it together. He didn't care about you, he wanted you dead. This is your home now. Emily and her sister will look after you. So don't cry like a baby. You're stronger than this._ Kia was pulled from her thoughts as Morgana came back in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just saying goodbye to Camelot."

Morgana smiled and handed her a red velvet dress. "Here it's one of my old ones. I think it will fit you."

Kia smile and then Morgana helped her put the dress on.

"I told you I would get you some new things. It fits."

"Thank you. For all this I mean."

"No problem, anything for a friend. Come on were having dinner In the hall."

Morgana and Kia went to dinner and then Kia went to bed and so did everyone else. She was surprised that she was able to fall asleep so easily. But she was thankful. She had a goodnight's rest and managed to keep her thoughts off Merlin and her old home.

Kia spent the next week getting to know her way round the castle and getting to know Morgause and Cenrid.

It surprised her how nice he seemed. She could tell he did have a bad side to him which she thought would have worried her but it didn't because she knew she just had to stay on his good side. And that didn't seem too hard to do.

Cenrid was shocked Kia could fight and when he found out that in Camelot she wasn't allowed to be a knight Morgause said it would be a good thing to make her one because it would make her like them more, so he did.

Kia did her training with Morgause and sometimes with Morgana. They had bought her a new sword that had three red gems in a row; there were two small ones with a big one in the middle of the handle. And her name was carved in the big one. The handle was also gold to signal royalty.

The two sisters had begun calling her family too and would sometimes address her as sister. She didn't mind it because it made her feel as though she fitted in.

She had been there a week now and was already settled in and calling it home.

Cenrid didn't want to get attached to an outsider but there was something about Kia that drew everyone in. Was it her kindness? Or was it her loyalty? Or maybe the fact that she was always there when you needed her? He didn't know. But what he did know was that it made him want to be there for her and help her and even treat her as if she was his daughter.

Morgause had fallen under the same 'curs' as she was also treating Kia as her daughter. Even though she called Kia her sister she wished she was her daughter.

Morgana had fallen under the 'curs' back when she first met the girl.

They couldn't help but class Kia as family. And Kia didn't seem to mind so they carried on living like a family.

But even though they were treating Kia like family they were also teaching her all about how ruthless Uther is and how magic users need to stick together and fight him. And after what happened between Kia and her brother she was on their side and wanted Uther dead too. Not that she liked the idea of him dead as he used to be her friend but because she was told every day that it was the right thing. They filled her head with hate for him, Arthur, the knights of Camelot and even her own brother.

She was finally on their side.

_Back in Camelot a week after Kia left._

Things went by as though nothing had changed. But that was only because Merlin had asked everyone to carry on as normal so it wouldn't upset him so much.

It helped in the day but when Merlin was alone in his room and focused to look at the bed and the things that had been Kia's it just made him want to break down and cry. But he had got better jurying the week at holding it together.

He hardly cried now. He thought it was probably because he knew that this was what she wanted and even though it hurt him to think it he could tell she was happy and better off without him now. She didn't need him. She never really had. She had survived for nine years on her own without him. So why would she need him now?

Little did Merlin know that the time to choose was coming and that soon he would have to fight his sister whether he wanted to or not, because if he didn't Arthur would die.

Uther and Arthur were in the throne room talking when the bells rang letting the kingdom know they were under attack.

A knight ran in and told Uther what he already knew. But then he also told him it was Cenrids men.

Uthur had ordered Arthur to evacuate the lower town quickly and then gather the knights and ready them for when Cenrids men reached near the castle.

Arthur did just that. But eventually he found that some of Cenrids men were heading for his father so he and Merlin and few knights when to wait in the throne room.

Uther was stood in front of his chair with Arthur to his right and Merlin was by Arthurs Right. Leon and Percival were the nearest to the door on either side of the room and behind them was Dane and Lancelot, then behind them Elyan and Gwaine stood. They all had their swords drawn and ready for an attack.

The door's burst open and Morgause strode in with two knights just behind her.

"I thought it was Cenrid attacking?" Uther said as he frowned at her.

She was in armor and also ready to attack.

"Well it's me and him, Oh and your daughter too." As Morgause's spoke Morgana walked in and stood by her side.

"Farther."

"You're no daughter of mine."

Morgana smirked at him and then she turned to Merlin and her smile grew.

As Morgause spoke she watched as everyone in the room went completely still and their face's turned to shock. "Kia sweetie, it's time." Kia walked in wearing the same evil smirk on her face as Morgana-she had been told everything now and knew the truth about Morgana.

Merlin frowned as Kia walked up to Morgause's other side and hugged her. Then Morgause kissed Kia on the head and looked to Merlin. "Since you disowned your sister, me and my sister took her in. Everyone meet Kia my adopted daughter." She too was now grinning.

"I didn't disown her."

"But you wanted to kill her did you not?"

"No it's not like that."

"Then how is it little Merlin?"

Merlin didn't answer. Truth is told he didn't know how too.

"That's what I thought. Now shall we get on with the real fun?" Morgause nodded to the knights and they ran fall ward to fight.

Seven more of Cenrids men joined the fight.

Now the only people watching were Uthur who hadn't moved, Merlin who was now standing by Uther and watching Arthur to make sour he was ok, and then Morgause, Morgana and Kia who were now walking through the battle and towards the king. Kia outstretched her hand and before Merlin could react she sent him flying past the king and into the wall behind.

Arthur, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine had already killed the knights they were fighting and turned just in time to see what Kia had done.

Quickly Dane, Lancelot and Leon killed the last five knights and then they too turned round.

All the knights and Arthur were now on the other side of the room and Uthur and Merlin-who was just getting to his feet-were cornered with the three witches' in front of them.

Kia's hand was now pointing at Uther and Merlin knew he had to do something now but he couldn't move. She was still his sister.

Morgana and Morgause mover out of Kia's way and stood side by side by the right wall smiling at what was happening. They hadn't noticed that the battle had stopped because they were to focused on what was going on now.

So it surprised them when Dane ran fall ward and pulled Kia to the floor with him.

She got to her feet straight away and pulled out her sword. All Arthur, Merlin, Uther and the knight could do was watch in horror as Kia dropped the sword and just barely missed Dane as he dogged out of the way.

"Kia you don't want this. You know it's wrong. You don't have to do this. Their evil Kia and there using you." Dane tried to get through to her but she just swung her sword and forced him to fight back or die.

"No you're the one who is wrong. They were there for me when HE tried to kill me!"

Kia's words felt like a dagger to the heart for Merlin, but there was nothing he could do.

Kia engaged in a short fight that ended when Dane was backed up against the wall opposite Morgana and her sister. Kia clashed swords with him again and he lost his sword. There was nothing he could do now. His life was at Kia's Mercy.

She took a step closer so she was inches away from him and pressed her sword to his throat. But just as she was about to kill him she hesitated and he knew that now was the time to get through to her and make her see the truth. But how would he do that?

Then he had an idea as he looked into her eyes he saw she still loved him and he knew that that was the reason she was hesitating. So his plan was set. He reached out and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. And like he thought she kissed him back and slowly he felt the sword dropping form its place on his neck and finally he heard it hit the floor as she dropped it completely.

But that was when he realized what he had done. Kia was supposed to kill him to stay on the good side and he had just stopped that.

He pulled back and looked to Merlin who he could tell had also realized.

Then all of a sudden as he let go of Kia she fell to the floor. And just as he went to help her he felt a wave of dizziness come over him and he too fell to the floor next to Kia unconscious.

Everyone looked on unable to move, unable to speak.

And then before their very eyes a woman dressed in a dark sea blue dress with blond hair appeared next to Kia and Dane.

And when she spoke her voice sounded unnatural and like it was form another world. "Kia was to make a choice of life and death. If she didn't killed the boy she would join the dark side. But that was wrong. The prophecies' were told this so that if she did find out it wouldn't change her true destiny." Merlin wanted to talk but he was in too much shock. But it seemed as if the woman knew what he wanted to say as she answered his unasked question anyway. "Kia has a destiny to fight with Emrys and the boy in Emrys' journey to bring magic back to Camelot."

Then without warning the woman disappeared again.

Kia and Dane slowly stirred and eventually woke up.

"Kia?" Morgana stepped towards Kia but stopped where she was when she saw the look of hate it Kia's eyes.

Morgause stepped next to Morgana. "Sweetie what is it?"

Kia didn't answer for a moment and instead just steered at them. "I'm not your sweetie!"

"What do you mean? Of course you are. Come on, just kill the king and we will leave here and you can rest."

"No!"

"No! What do you mean no?"

"He isn't the evil one. It's you. And I won't kill someone who had done no wrong."

"He would have you killed and you call that no wrong." It was then that Arthur and Merlin realized Uther had seen Kia use magic. Evil magic.

"Maybe so. But he would only do to protect his kingdom. It is his job to rid his land of evil."

"So you would die for him? Someone who doesn't even care for you, or your kind? Hmm would you?"

"Yes I would. And not only would I die for him but I would die with a smile on my face because I would die knowing I saved and innocent life."

"Then I hope you're in the mood for smiling because you're on your own now." Morgause pulled out a dagger and threw it at Uther, and then her and her sister vanished.

Kia slowed time down the way Merlin did and ran for Uther pushing him out of the way just as time resumed its self. Kia did have a smile on her face as she lay next to Uther and could feel the cold taking over her as her side erupted with pain.

"KIA!" Merlin ran to her side and saw the dagger right away.

Arthur ran over and knelt down next to Kia and is farther. He too could see the dagger.

The knights were now surrounding them and could see everything. Kia looked to them and smiled. "Thank you, you were all my friends." They didn't know what to say so they just smiled back. Then she looked to Dane who looked as if he was going to cry. "I love you." Those three words made the first tear slip down his face. She then looked to Uther and Arthur still with a smile on her face. "Thank you for everything."

Uthur bowed his head. He knew magic couldn't be evil if Kia had it. So he spoke up. "You are a kind person and have once again taught me a lesson. And I swear to you I will lift the ban on magic."

Everyone was shocked and couldn't believe what Uther had just said. But Kia kept smiling a looked to Merlin.

"I'm sorry I thought you would hurt me and I made you feel like that." Kia stopped smiling and tears started to fall but then she forced the smile back onto her face. "I love you."

"Kia it wasn't your fault. You can't leave me. Please." Merlin begged his sister as he cradled her in his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you more" Merlin was crying but he didn't care. "Please don't die. Don't leave me please. I love you. Please."

Kia was crying more now and she was in pain. She could feel her life slipping away. "Merlin, I'm scared." And even thought she was she still smiled.

"It's ok I'm here. You're going to be ok. Just hold on please."

Kia couldn't help it she could feel herself being dragged away from him. "I love you." Then her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.

Merlin pulled her closer and cried into her shoulder.

Kia died like she said she would with a smile on her face. And Uther died before he could get rid of the ban on magic. But Arthur did it as his first act as king. Kia did more than save Uther's life that day. She saved the druids and helped Merlin like she was supposed to do in bring Magic back to the land. She was also the one who saved Merlin and freed him from having to hide his magic anymore.

Yes Kia died doing what she does best, saving those around her.

_The End! By Libby Gardiner._

_Started at 22:59pm on Friday 24__th__ February 2012._

_Finished at 03:25pm on Saturday 7__th__ April 2012._


End file.
